


Une nuit à l'Opéra

by Anemone_333



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amitié, Chant, Crises de panique, Cute, Depression, France - Freeform, Harry est chanteur d'opéra, Incomplete, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam est chef d'orchestre, Louis a un secret, M/M, Niall est couturier pour le Palais Garnier, Palais Garnier, Paris - Freeform, Passé, Work In Progress, Zayn travaille dans le commerce, amour, couturier, haine, il est ténor, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis et harry s'aiment, musique, opera - Freeform, un perso s'appelle Taylor et est blonde mais c'est pas Taylor Swift !
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_333/pseuds/Anemone_333
Summary: Harry Styles est l'un des plus grands chanteurs d'opéra de sa génération, adulé par les fans du monde entier, il signe un contrat pour jouer à l'Opéra Garnier de Paris. C'est alors qu'il embauche un assistant pour l'aider avant la représentation finale, Louis Tomlinson, un jeune français qui a renoncé à ses rêves d'enfant.Entre les costumes, la scène et les répétitions, ils ne seront pas au bout de leur surprise et peut-être que Harry arrivera enfin à redonner de l'espoir à Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première fois que j'utilise AO3, j'aimerais préciser que je ne suis jamais allée au Palais Garnier, j'ai vu un documentaire au lycée sur les coulisses d'un opéra s'y déroulant et depuis cette idée d'histoire met restée dans la tête. Je ne fais pas d'études centrées sur l'opéra, même si j'ai un cours d'histoire de la musique, j'essaie de m'informer le plus possible, car cela m'intéresse énormément, mais je ne suis pas très bien éduquée sur le sujet. Tout vient de mon imagination, même l'opéra dans lequel Harry va jouer j'ai imaginé moi-même l'histoire. J'espère que cela vous plaira !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Une nouvelle journée sans travail, sans domicile fixe, fauché et célibataire s'annonçait pour le jeune Louis Tomlinson seulement âgé de 25 ans. Il avait bien déposé son CV dans tous les domaines où il pensait qu'il serait pris, mais personne ne l'avait appelé, il restait dans cette attente constante, allongé dans le canapé de son meilleur ami Zayn Malik qui l'avait hébergé avec grand plaisir. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il dormait sur ce canapé rouge, à regarder la télé sans but précis. Il portait les mêmes habits depuis quelques jours, son éternel jogging Adidas et un tee-shirt à l'effigie de ABBA qui semblait lui coller à la peau. Sa barbe avait poussé, et des cernes s'étaient formées sous ses yeux bleus. Il n'était pas vraiment beau à voir, il ressemblait à un ado en plein dimanche, sauf que ce dimanche durait trois semaines. Il ne mangeait plus rien de sain pour son corps et avait toujours un paquet de chips dans la main. Il essayait d’aider un maximum Zayn dans son appartement, il faisait son ménage, son linge, sortait le soir quand il ramenait une fille, mais il faisait tout ça parce qu'il avait peur d'être SDF. Ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si Zayn n'avait pas été là. Louis avait beaucoup trop honte de revenir chez ses parents qui lui avaient conseillé de poursuivre ses rêves d'enfance auxquels il avait renoncé depuis des années. Pour lui, les rêves n'étaient pas tous réalisables, le monde n'était pas aussi beau qu'on nous l'avait répété durant toute notre enfance. Louis ne croyait plus aux rêves, aux espoirs, même à l'amour, il y avait déjà renoncé. Il savait qu'il allait finir derrière un bureau gris, à vivre dans une maison familiale de province avec un mari ennuyeux et un chien triste. Il le savait et cela le dégoûtait tellement il en était certain.

Son dernier emploi avait été vendeur dans un magasin de sport, il s'était bien entendu avec ses collègues, mais les horaires ne l'avaient pas convenu, il devait prendre le bus pendant près d'une heure pour pouvoir s'y rendre et il passait ses journées à jouer avec les ballons de foot au lieu d'aider les clients. Alors il avait démissionné avant qu'on ne le renvoie. Louis n’avait jamais été destiné à être vendeur dans un magasin de sport, il avait fait une licence de musique, depuis qu’il avait fait cette licence, Louis avait enchaîné des petits boulots par ci-par là. Il avait déjà eu cinq travail différents en un an. Et il n'avait jamais été fait pour les études, Louis ne vivait que pour le foot et la musique. Mais la musique n'était plus aussi importante pour lui comme elle avait été au début. Depuis l'incident, il n'avait plus voulu chanter et il avait fait une dépression qui avait duré des années. Il avait réussi à s'en sortir petit à petit et était rentré à l'université pour faire une licence et malgré ce qu'il s'était passé il avait choisi la musique, car il ne se voyait pas en lettres ou en droit à griffonner des dissertations toutes les fins de mois. Et en plus il avait passé ses années de lycée au fond de la classe à dessiner dans les marges de ses cahiers, trop préoccupé par son incident et de ses rêves gâchés et piétinés.

Il entama son troisième paquet de chips de la journée quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrît à la volée, dévoilant son meilleur ami brandissant une feuille dans l'air, fier de sa trouvaille. Louis se protégea les yeux avec son bras de la lumière que Zayn avait allumé en rentrant. Il souffla en voyant son ami aussi excité, il n'était pas d'humeur pour cela, en fait il n'avait pas été d'humeur depuis des années. Zayn enleva son manteau en répétant à tue-tête qu'il était fier de lui-même. Il s'accroupit face à lui, tout sourire et lui passa la feuille délicatement, en murmurant :

« J'ai trouvé un boulot pour toi. »

Louis fronça les sourcils et tint la feuille entre ses doigts pâles. Il lut le texte en lettres noires, et dorées dans une voix quasi inaudible :

« L'opéra Garnier de Paris recherche un assistant pour ténor pour une durée indéterminée de trois mois ou plus. CDI.  
Rémunéré à 1500 euros ou plus par mois. Nous recherchons un homme ou une femme de moins de 45 ans, libre à partir du 15 septembre, pouvant bien parler l'anglais, niveau C1 ou plus, capable d’entretenir une conversation assez longtemps. L'entretien d'embauche se déroulera le 13 et 14 septembre au Palais Garnier de 14 h à 18 h. Possibilité de se voir sur d'autres horaires, appelez le 01... Merci de votre attention... »

Louis s'arrêta et observa un instant la feuille. Zayn jouait avec le feu, il jouait avec les émotions de Louis. Ce dernier inspira puis expira fort, une boule de stresse était remontée dans sa gorge sans prévenir. Il leva ses yeux vers son ami qui attendait une quelconque réaction, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Alors ? demanda Zayn enthousiasme.

\- C'est la pire chose au monde, avoua Louis contrarié. Tu sais bien ce que ce genre de choses peuvent me faire ?!

\- Je suis bien au courant, mais c'est ton domaine, tu t'y connais.

\- Zayn, je n'ai pas fait une dépression parce que ça m'amusait et que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. C'est à cause de ça que j'en ai faite une.

\- Écoute-moi, Louis, reprit Zayn avec une voix un peu énervé qui fit reculer Louis dans le canapé. Je suis pas fou, j'en ai parlé à ta mère avant de te donner l'annonce. On est d'accord que cela pourrait te faire du bien. Peut-être que tu trouveras un meilleur travail dans ce domaine en commençant par assistant. »

Louis souffla d'exaspération et se leva, balayant les miettes de chips sur son haut.

« Je ne vais pas être le larbin du gars dont j'ai toujours voulu être !

\- Tu pourrais trouver autre chose après ça, tu serais quand même proche de ta passion principale.

\- Mais je ne veux pas en être autre chose, je veux l'exercer… ! 

\- Louis, on n'a pas tout le temps le choix dans la vie. Alors, jeudi tu vas mettre une chemise et aller à cet entretien, menaça Zayn en le pointant du doigt. Si tu n'y vas pas, je te promets que je te vire de chez-moi. C'est clair ?!

\- T'en es pas capable.

\- Vous me connaissez mal, Monsieur Tomlinson. »

Louis mit ses mains sur sa tête. Il fixa le plafond un instant, il n'y croyait pas. Il avait demandé tout, sauf ça. Mais Zayn paraissait sérieux par rapport à sa menace.

« C'est Liam, c'est ça ? »

Son meilleur ami ne répondit pas, préférant s'asseoir sur le canapé et observer Louis, un silence pesant s’installa entre eux. Ils savaient tout deux la réponse.

« J'en étais sûr, affirma Louis en ricanant. Il est chef d'orchestre pour l'opéra dans lequel ce ténor va chanter, c'est ça ?! Il fallait bien qu'il montre qu'il a réussi par rapport à moi ! Mais moi, au moins je sais que je n'ai pas réussi ! Et j'assume !

\- Liam n'est pas comme ça et pourquoi tu parles d'une telle façon ? Sérieusement ? T'es encore jeune, ne t'apitoie pas comme un vieux père dans la cinquantaine en plein milieu d'un repas de famille !

\- Parce que c'est vrai, mon Dieu, Zayn !

\- Je m'en fiche, s'impatienta-t-il, jure-moi que tu vas aller à l'entretien d'embauche.

\- Je ne vais pas jurer.

\- Si, maintenant, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu vas aller saisir cette opportunité.

\- Tu penses que c'est l'opportunité de ma vie ?!

\- Je sens quelque chose Louis et tu sais bien que je ne me trompe pas sur ce genre de choses. Alors, tu me jures maintenant. »

Zayn n'avait pas tort, il avait toujours eu ce don depuis qu'ils étaient amis au lycée. Avant chaque chose qu'ils allaient faire, Zayn affirmait qu'il sentait un présage, soit bon, soit mauvais. Et il ne s'était jamais trompé. Jamais. Louis voulait bien croire son ami, mais il était fatigué. Toutes ces années, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il allait finir à ramasser les poubelles de la loge d'un chanteur mondialement connu.

« Je te jure que je vais me présenter à l'entretien jeudi. Mais peut-être que je ne serai pas pris, il y aura beaucoup de gens qui voudront ce poste…

\- Tu vas l'avoir, insista Zayn. »

Louis lui sourit. Il était exténué. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il allait prendre un bon bain chaud pour penser à autre chose.  
Il enleva son haut devant le miroir au-dessus du lavabo et s'observa un instant. Il était vraiment en piteux état. Ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre inimaginable, formant des pics sur sa tête tels des cornes. Des tatouages venaient décorer son torse. _It is what it is_. Et il ne pouvait rien n’y faire. Il les parcourut du bout des doigts et monta plus haut vers sa gorge où il s'arrêta. Il déglutit et caressa sa pomme d'Adam. Elle était là, ronde et chaude sous ses doigts, et derrière elle il y avait ce qu’il détestait le plus. Ses chordes vocales. C’était ça l’incident. Il enleva ses doigts vite, comme s'il avait été électrocuté. Il souffla, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cela, préférant laisser cette histoire de côté, dans son passé.

  
À l'âge de dix ans, Louis avait découvert l'opéra. Fasciné par ces chanteurs aux voix graves et portantes, il s'était mis à les imiter tel un enfant imitant les dessins animés qu'il venait de regarder. Mais ses parents restaient perplexes devant cette voix venant d'un garçon si jeune. Elle était différente et envoûtante des autres. Ils l'avaient emmené voir un professeur de chant qui était resté stoïque face à une voix aussi magnifique. Il avait donc suivi des cours de chant toute son adolescence, rendant les gens émerveillés. Il avait fait quelques spectacles, il ne vivait que de ça. Il chantait du matin jusqu'au soir, à l'école ses camarades lui demandaient presque tous les jours de chanter pour eux. Il avait même chanté l'hymne national durant un match de football, le faisant passer à la télé et dans les journaux. Il était doté d'un don que n'importe qui pouvait envier. Une diva connu à l’international l'avait aussi remarqué, voulant prendre rendez-vous avec lui. Il était fier de lui, fier de cette voix.  
Son avenir avait déjà été tout tracé, il allait intégrer la philharmonie, il serait accompagné d'un professeur particulier de chant au lycée, il s'entraînerait à fond toute son adolescence pour intégrer les meilleures opéras de France et peut-être irait-il jusqu'à l'international !  
Jusqu'au jour où, par quelconque malheur, sa bonne étoile ne l’avait pas protégé, il attrapa soudainement froid, ce qui lui fit perdre la voix. Il pensait qu'elle allait revenir sans problème, mais une semaine après, il ne pouvait toujours pas parler. Il était affolé, il n'allait plus au lycée, il passait ses journées enfermée dans sa chambre à pleurer. Il ne pouvait même plus aligner un mot et il sombrait petit à petit. Le docteur lui avait conseillé de prendre du repos et de boire du thé. Ce qu'il avait fait. Mais quand sa voix était revenue, il avait essayé de chanter et il n'y était pas arrivé. Le son était resté bloqué dans sa gorge. Il était bloqué depuis dix ans. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il n'avait pas chanté une seule note. La première année qui avait suivi l'incident, il était tombé en dépression. Il restait seul, ne parlait plus, il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait plus parler. Il ne voulait plus entendre sa voix, si elle ne pouvait pas le faire chanter, il ne voulait plus qu'elle existe. Il vivait dans un silence constant, sans écouter de musique, sans rien dire, seul.

Mais après des supplications de sa mère, il s'était remis à parler à contre cœur. Cela lui faisait mal à la gorge, mais il devait être fort pour sa mère.  
Et depuis tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il détestait sa voix.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis s'était préparé depuis quelques jours avec l'aide de Zayn pour l'entretien d'embauche. Il s'était rasé, il avait arrêté de regarder la télé jusqu'à deux heures du matin pour diminuer ses cernes et il avait emprunté une chemise à son meilleur ami. Il avait un rendez-vous à l'opéra Garnier, il n'allait quand même pas se pointer avec ses vans et son jogging. Tout frais et tout beau, il prit un taxi pour se rendre à l'entretien d'embauche. Il était très nerveux, il savait que cela n'allait le mener à rien du tout, Louis n'arrivait plus à voir les choses positivement.

Il n'était pas allé à l'opéra depuis plus de dix ans, juste l'idée d'apercevoir le bâtiment du palais lui fit froid dans le dos. Il écarta les mauvais souvenirs de son esprit, ou du moins, il essaya de le faire, et rentra dans la voiture qui l'attendait au bas de l'immeuble de Zayn qui le surveillait depuis son appartement.  
Sur la route, il faillit demander au chauffeur de le déposer à un autre endroit, de l'amener le plus loin possible du Palais Garnier. Il reprit son souffle, se répéta cent fois que ce n'était rien, qu'il n'allait pas chanter, qu'il allait juste parler avec des gens tranquillement sans pression. Mais même en se répétant cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser, car les peurs des années précédentes, sa dépression, ses rêves piétinaient étaient toujours en lui, essayant de ressortir à nouveau et de venir tout gâcher encore une fois, bien sûr que Louis ne s'en était toujours pas remis. En sortant du taxi, il avait des larmes aux yeux, venant faire briller ses pupilles bleues ciel. Il rajusta son blazer et se racla la gorge. Il regretta de s'être raclé la gorge, il détestait faire ça, il détestait sa gorge et tout ce qui allait avec.

Le Palais était immense, toujours aussi beau, malgré le temps un peu gris, les statues en or venaient transpercer le ciel et donner de la lumière au milieu des nuages. Louis fut rempli d'une joie soudaine, toutes ces années à éviter cet endroit, il avait quand même hâte d'y remettre les pieds, de fouler le sol orné de tapis anciens et de revoir les murs et les plafonds majestueux. Il ne pouvait nier la beauté de cet endroit.  
Il monta les quelques marches, et arriva dans la fameuse entrée. Il retint son souffle un instant avant d'y pénétrer, le cœur au bord des lèvres sous l'excitation de retourner dans cet endroit magique. Tout était marbré et illuminé. Il se retrouvait littéralement dans un film. De grands poteaux se tenaient autour des énormes escaliers qui se divisaient en deux pour accéder aux étages. Des statues en bronze le surveillaient d'un œil intrigué. Tout était resplendissant. Il leva la tête pour apercevoir le plafond, toujours élégant avec ces anciennes peintures de Dieu et d'anges, les personnages étaient tous dans des habits de différentes couleurs qui semblaient flotter derrière eux. L'atmosphère était agréable. L'endroit sentait l'usé et le froid. Tout était immense, rendant Louis encore plus petit, presque invisible au milieu de ces décors splendides. Il décida de monter les escaliers doucement, une boule à la gorge, il voulait goûter encore une fois au goût si particulier et envoûtant de l'opéra. Son cœur de serra au fur et à mesure où il montait l'escalier. Il passa délicatement ses doigts sur la rambarde en marbre, elle était glaciale et cela lui plaisait.  
Il se souvint de la première fois où il avait posé les pieds sur cet escalier, il avait à peine dix ans, ses parents lui avaient offert un costume noir à sa taille et il avait mis une cravate bleu de la couleur de ses yeux. Il avait inspecté chaque recoins du bâtiment, chaque centimètres l'avaient fasciné, il voulait imprégner chaque infime détail dans son esprit. Quand il s'était assis dans la salle, que les rideaux s'étaient ouverts, que l'orchestre s'était mis à jouer et que la soprano était rentrée sur scène, il s'était mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Ce jour avait été le plus beau de toute sa vie. Il avait pleuré durant toute la représentation, même du haut de son jeune âge, il n'avait pas bougé du siège et était resté fixe devant l'opéra qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il avait été en transe devant cet opéra, complètement happé et émerveillé. Subjugué par cet art qu'il avait considéré comme divin, il avait alors su qu'il était fait pour ça et qu'il finirait sur cette scène à son tour.

Louis sortit de sa rêverie et essuya les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il vit alors un papier indiquant l'endroit où se déroulait l'entretien d'embauche. Il était quinze heures, il avait largement le temps d'être reçu. Le rendez-vous était dans une pièce au fond d'un couloir au premier étage, il avait passé des innombrables couloirs aux sols garnis de tapis rouge. Un homme chargé de la sécurité lui demanda où il allait, le jeune homme lui répondit calmement et il le laissa passer en lui montrant le chemin à suivre. Dans son costume, Louis ressemblait à un jeune chanteur d'Opéra, à un jeune ténor perdu cherchant l'endroit où se déroulait les auditions, il se fondait complètement dans le décor. Arrivé devant la porte prédéfinie, il remarqua qu'elle était ouverte. Il s'avança, la pièce semblait vide. Il frappa à la porte et une femme blonde dans la vingtaine apparut derrière un paravent, tenant deux énormes manteaux de fourrure noire, ils devaient sûrement servir au ténor. Ils se saluèrent. Elle sourit à Louis et posa les manteaux sur un canapé beige. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur une chaise derrière un bureau, ce qu'il fit et elle s'assit en face de lui. Un grand miroir venait orner le mur du fond et le papier peint était gris taupe.

« Louis Tomlinson.

\- Enchantée. Vous êtes là pour le poste d'assistant pour ténor ? »

Louis fut surpris, car elle lui demanda en anglais, sans prévenir. Il lui lança un sourire et lui répondit dans la même langue :

« Oui, c'est tout à fait ça.

\- Vous avez apporté un CV ?!

\- Oui, tenez. »

Elle le prit et le parcourut rapidement, ce qui semblait plus lui intéresser était la photo qu'il avait collé à la première page, elle s'y attarda quelques secondes et le regarda pour voir si elle représentait bien la réalité. Elle fut convaincu, parce qu'elle continua à parler.

« Vous avez fait un bon nombre de jobs, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Je n'aime pas trop être dans un travail fixe, mentit ouvertement Louis, j'aime bien découvrir de nouveaux horizons... Puis, tout m'intéresse, je suis quelqu'un de curieux.

\- Et vous avez une licence en musicologie, c'est intéressant. L'opéra vous intéresse donc ? »

Bien sûr que Louis n'avait pas écrit qu'il avait déjà joué dans des opéras quand il était adolescent, il n'avait jamais marqué cela dans ses CV et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait le faire. Même Zayn n'avait pas réussi à le faire céder. Louis voulait juste oublier pour toujours cette partie envolée et gâchée de sa vie.

« J'écoute parfois des opéras, admit-il. Je suis déjà venu à des représentations ici.

\- C'est bien, vous êtes le seul de ceux qui sont venus à y être intéressé. Entre nous, vous n'êtes que le troisième à avoir répondu à l'annonce et je pense que vous serez le dernier même.

\- C'est surprenant.

\- On peut dire ça, oui.

\- D'ailleurs, je pensais que le ténor serait parmi nous.

\- Oh ! Harry ? Il choisira par lui même bien sûr, mais je m'occupe des entretiens et je lui ferai un rapport complet de comment ça s'est passé. Il est très occupé. C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de vous.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il exactement ?

\- Harry Styles. »

À ce moment-là, le cœur de Louis rata un battement. Il ne connaissait pas personnellement Harry mais il en avait tellement entendu parler que c'était tout comme. Au moment où sa dépression avait semblé se calmer et qu'il réussissait petit à petit à s'en sortir, Louis avait continué à entretenir des liens avec son professeur personnel de chant. Vers l'âge de douze ans, un professeur lui avait été assigné et toutes les semaines de ses douze à quinze ans il avait été suivi par lui. Et ce dernier lui avait parlé de Harry : jeune prodige anglais qui débutait dans l'art de l'opéra. Louis avait suivi de loin quelques opéras dont il avait fait part et son prof lui avait raconté quelques anecdotes sur lui, complètement happé par cette nouvelle star de l’opéra. Jusqu'au jour où son ancien professeur de chant avoua à Louis qu'il était allé voir un opéra avec le jeune Harry Styles en tant que ténor principal de la représentation. Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, il aurait pu dire qu'il était admirable, mais il avait rajouté que Harry était tout ce que Louis n'était plus. Harry Styles avait réussi là où Louis Tomlinson avait échoué. Louis, choqué par cette révélation venant d'une personne qui l'avait tant aider dans ses pires moments, décida de couper les ponts. À cause de lui il était retombé. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. Depuis, le nom de Harry Styles était devenu un fantôme venant hanter quelques fois ses pensées.  
Louis décida qu'il ne voulait pas se faire rattraper par les angoisses du passé, il avait vraiment besoin de ce travail, et il ne verrait Harry que cinq jours sur sept ou même moins pendant un mois ou deux. Harry était célèbre, il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec son nouvel assistant, finalement, il n'y avait rien à craindre.

« Quels sont les horaires et en quoi consiste ce job exactement ? demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher ses tourments.

\- De neuf heures du matin à quatre heures de l'après-midi, mais vous devez venir un peu plus tôt pour préparer la loge de Harry. Et l'après-midi, pour ranger et l'aider à retirer son costume s'il est imposant et quand il en aura un. Vous devez organiser son emploi du temps, lui chercher de quoi il a besoin. Lui imprimer ses paroles, ses partitions s'il les perd ou s'il n'a que la moitié. Vous devez tout trouver pour lui et aller voir les supérieurs en cas de problème. Vous ne serez pas obligé de venir tous les jours, les premières semaines vous allez venir assez rarement je pense, puis ça sera plutôt pour les grosses répétitions et les représentations finales que vous serez obligés de venir plus souvent.

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup.

\- De toute manière, si vous êtes engagé, vous verrez ça avec lui. Je ne suis que l'intermédiaire. Vous avez le permis ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- C'est parfait. »

Elle lui souriait chaleureusement, Louis n'était pas stressé en sa présence, il l'appréciait déjà.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Taylor. J'espère vous revoir, vous avez l'air sympa. Je suis l'agent de Harry, mais nous sommes très proches alors je m'occupe de plus de choses que je ne le devrais.

\- De même, Taylor. J'espère être pris.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Entre nous, encore, vous êtes parfait pour le poste, Harry recherchait quelqu'un comme vous.

\- Je ne pensais pas...

\- Si, si ! Sinon, on en a fini. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Je vous appelle d'ici demain soir si vous êtes engagé.

\- Merci beaucoup. »

Ils se levèrent et elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Ils se saluèrent en riant une dernière fois et Louis s'en alla les jambes tremblantes dans le grand couloir. Peut-être que Zayn avait raison, il allait sûrement être pris. Il n'arrivait pas à enlever le sourire sur son visage, son ventre se tordait sous la joie, il allait enfin être plus proche de ce qu'il aimait vraiment dans sa vie. Parce que rien ne s'était aussi bien passé depuis dix ans. Il avait les joues en feu, le regard loin, perdu dans ses pensées.  
Il tourna vers l'entrée, passa le vigile et arriva vers les énormes escaliers, prêt à les descendre pour rentrer chez Zayn, impatient de pouvoir tout lui raconter.

« Louis Tomlinson, c'est toi ?! »

Une voix grave le fit sortir de sa rêverie et il se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelé. C'était Liam Payne. La dernière personne que Louis aurait voulu voir sur Terre. Liam avait l'âge de Louis, il était grand, brun et possédait une barbe qui lui faisait ressembler à un ours sympa, ce qui agaçait Louis. Il lui lança un faux sourire et Liam lui fit une accolade, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise de voir Louis au Palais Garnier.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu allais vraiment répondre à l'annonce, révéla Liam.

\- Me voici ! répondit Louis en feignant un rire, il était gêné, il voulait partir en courant.

\- On se verra souvent alors, si tu es pris. Ça va être sympa.

\- Oui, chouette, murmura Louis.

\- Zayn m'a dit que ça n'allait pas fort. Puis, je sais qu'on n'a pas toujours eu la meilleure relation au monde, mais quand j'ai appris que Harry Styles cherchait un assistant, j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi !

\- Tu as pensé au seul jeune ténor au chômage pour cause de handicap vocal que tu connaisses ?!

\- Très drôle, Louis, ricana Liam en lui faisant une tape sur l'épaule. Non, je me suis dit que ça pourrait te remonter le moral et qui sait, peut-être que ça va te donner envie de rechanter ! »

Qu'est-ce que Louis aurait voulu étrangler Liam sur place !

« Ouais, t'as eu raison, merci… mec.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, merci, mentit Louis en souriant faussement. C'est pas que tu m'embêtes, mais je dois y aller.

\- De rien. À bientôt alors !

\- Oui, c'est ça ! »

Louis descendit les escaliers le plus vite possible pour échapper à Liam. Parce que Louis était quelqu'un de très gentil et avenant avec les gens, mais il ne détestait que trois choses dans sa vie : en premier, ses cordes vocales, en deuxième, son ancien professeur de chant et en troisième, Liam _fucking_ Payne.

  
  


**

  
  


Taylor avait appelé Louis dans l'après-midi pour lui annoncer qu'il était officiellement l'assistant de Harry Styles. Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre et s'était contenté de dire merci et de raccrocher. Il s'y était attendu bien sûr, elle lui avait dit qu'il était parfait, et elle avait semblé sincère. Mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était pris, il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de faire ce travail. Allait-il pouvoir regarder ce grand chanteur se préparer, chanter, rire ? Cette personne qui était "tout ce qu'il n'était pas". Il n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un chanter depuis des années, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait réagir et cela lui faisait peur. Être confronté à ce spectacle, aider quelqu'un qu'il aurait par-dessus tout voulu devenir. Il ne voulait pas être jaloux, il détestait ce sentiment, mais il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le contenir. Voir Harry Styles dans un costume flamboyant, chantant devant des milliers de personnes. Voir toute la préparation du spectacle. Il avait peur des souvenirs, des sentiments enfouis qui n'attendaient qu'un petit détail pour ressurgir. Il sentait son angoisse sous sa peau, dans ses pensées qui répétaient sans cesse qu'il n'était arrivé à rien, les paroles de son ancien professeur de chant, les paroles de Liam Payne, les paroles de sa famille. Elles étaient là, se répétant en boucle comme une chanson qui ne voulait pas sortir, une chanson dont on n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus et qui se répétait sans jamais s'arrêter. Quoi qu'il faisait, elles étaient là, le rendant vulnérable et triste. Même si Louis était sorti de sa dépression, elle était quand même toujours là, enfouie dans son corps, se préparant à refaire surface.

Zayn l'avait vu répondre au téléphone, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé, à regarder un film dont Louis ne prêtait pas vraiment attention. C'était un film censé être drôle avec Steve Carell, mais Louis n'avait pas ri depuis l'appel.

« C'était qui ? lui demanda Zayn en essayant de ne pas le brusquer.

\- J'ai le job, se contenta de murmurer Louis. »

Le métisse se mit debout comme poussé par l'adrénaline et leva les mains en l'air.

« Oh, merci Seigneur ! scanda-t-il. Louis Tomlinson ne va plus passer ses journées affalé dans mon canapé à finir mon stock de chips !

\- Très drôle, fit Louis. »

Son ami se rassit et l'observa de ses yeux caramel. Il avait remarqué que Louis n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste. Il essaya de trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez Louis, il voulait l'aider, c'était pour ça qu'il était allé voir Liam, mais il avait peur de l'aider de la mauvaise manière, il aimait énormément Louis, il ne pouvait pas le laisser de cette façon.

« Dis-moi, Louis, ce qu'il ne va pas. J'aimerais comprendre. »

L'interpellé ravala un sanglot, il le fixa avec des yeux embués de larmes, il aurait tellement voulu pleurer, se jeter dans les bras de Zayn et lui dire qu'il n'en pouvait plus, que parfois la nuit, il observait la fenêtre et se demandait ce qu'il se passerait s'il sautait, s'il arrêtait tout, s'il arrêtait de sentir son corps, sentir cette brûlure constante dans sa gorge, le rappelant qu'il ne pourra jamais exercer sa passion, ce qui le maintenait en vie. Parce que ça le consumait, ses pensées et ce vide, ce rien, cet avenir flou et sombre qui l'attendait. Tout le monde réussissait autour de lui, sauf lui, il attendait, pris par ce malheur qui s'était abattu sur lui. Et il se détestait, il se détestait d'être sorti ce jour-là sans mettre une écharpe, son professeur de chant lui avait bien dit de toujours se couvrir. Les cordes vocales sont délicates et un rien peuvent les endommager. Il se détestait d'être lui-même, et le fait que sa vie ne tenait qu'à ça, qu'à un organe dans sa gorge.  
Au lieu de tout lui déballer, il se tut, laissant un silence baigner l'appartement. Zayn se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras doucement, comme s'il était un enfant qui venait de se faire mal. Il posa la tête de Louis sur son épaule, ce dernier ne bougeait pas, comme pétrifié. Tout à coup, Louis sentit un spasme traversé son corps et il fut secoué de nombreux sanglots. Il ne put s’en empêcher. Il déversa toute sa tristesse, toute sa peur, toute son anxiété enfouie depuis des lustres. Il se colla à Zayn, l'entourant de ses bras, agrippant son tee-shirt comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage, pleurant à chaudes larmes dans son cou. Il le serrait très fort, il voulait qu'il le maintienne à la surface. Il ne voulait pas plonger. Il ne voulait pas sauter.

Ils passèrent au moins une demi-heure comme cela, Zayn réconfortant Louis qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Il ne faisait que pleurer, il ne parlait pas, il n'avait pas les mots pour décrire ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui, de toute manière, sa voix lui avait été enlevée.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, Louis, lui affirma Zayn, je ne t'en voudrais pas, c'est ma faute en plus. Je n'aurais pas dû demander à Liam de trouver un travail pour toi, je suis désolé. Tu peux rester sur mon canapé autant que tu veux.

\- Non, répondit Louis dans un murmure quasi inaudible. Merci. Merci pour tout. Je pense que je vais y aller.

\- Tu en es sûr ? »

Zayn prit son visage avec ses deux mains et planta ses yeux dans les bleus de Louis. Il essayait de déceler une once de mensonge, mais Louis semblait convaincu. Il avait arrêté ses pleurs, avait respiré à fond pour essayer de se calmer.

« Je vais le faire. J'en ai besoin. Être au plus proche de ce que j'aime, même si je ne peux plus chanter. Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Le travail ne va pas durer très longtemps, honnêtement ça me fera du bien... enfin, je crois. Peut-être que ça me fera du mal, mais je ne peux pas le savoir tant que je n'y suis pas allé. Si ça me fait mal, je démissionne.

\- Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais ça ? »

Louis soupira et opina du bonnet. Il se défit de l'étreinte de Zayn et essuya ses joues du revers de la manche de son sweat. Il n'aurait jamais pu avoir meilleur ami que Zayn, s'il pouvait marier Zayn en tant que meilleur ami, il le ferait dans la seconde. Il avait été là quand tout avait basculé. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années et il lui donnait de la joie dans les moments les plus durs. Il aurait aimé qu'il vienne travailler avec lui, ne pas être seul avec tous ces gens qu'il ne connaît à peine que de nom et de vue. Mais pour une fois, il devait être seul, affronter ses peurs seul et peut-être se sentir vivant, chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis dix ans.

« J'ai vu Liam en allant à l'entretien, confessa Louis en allant dans la cuisine pour ouvrir un énième paquet de chips tout en essayant de se calmer.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Oui, je sais pas, j'lui ai pas posé la question, fin je m'en fous. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi chiant… !

\- Louis ! Ça y est, tu as retrouvé ta bonne humeur.

\- Pour l'instant, s'exclama-t-il en riant faussement et en mettant une énorme poignée de Monster Munch dans sa bouche. Bref, j'espère ne pas le voir tous les jours. Son sourire, sa barbe et son costume m'horripilent.

\- Louis, tu sais bien qu'il s’est excusé. Je pense qu'il essaye de se rattraper, il t'aime bien.

\- Qu'il essaye, il n'y est toujours pas arrivé… ! »

Il se rassit à côté de Zayn et reprirent le film là où ils avaient arrêté. Louis s'était calmé, même si cette angoisse était toujours persistante dans sa gorge et dans son esprit, mais il tenta de l'ignorer.  
Liam était l'ami de Zayn et Louis l'avait rencontré grâce à lui. Liam était rentré dans le monde de la musique assez tôt et avait réussi à exercer son métier très rapidement, il était aussi un prodige, une exception de la musique, c'était pour ça qu'il s'était entendu avec Louis au premier abord.

Sauf qu'un jour, ou plutôt un soir, ils étaient sortis boire dans un bar. Liam avait trop bu et ils avaient entamé la discussion sur le talent de Louis qui n'existait plus. Liam s'était alors mis à crier sur Louis, à lui dire qu'il avait tout gâché, qu'il devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, et il l'avait humilié devant tous leurs amis. Après ce soir qui avait provoqué une crise de panique immense qui avait fait le conduire à l'hôpital, il avait tenté d'ignorer Liam, de le sortir de sa vie et faire semblant qu'il était mort. Mais Zayn avait insisté sur le fait qu'il était complètement bourré et ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Louis avait entendu le pardon de Liam, mais ne l'avait toujours pas excusé, ils s'évitaient le plus possible depuis cet incident. Et Louis se demandait toujours pourquoi tout le monde lui avait dit que Liam n'avait pas pensé ce qu'il avait dit, soit disant parce qu'il avait bu. Alors qu'il est bien connu que l'on ne dit que ce que l’on pense vraiment quand on a de l'alcool dans le sang...


	3. Chapter 3

Ce fut en fin de matinée que Louis Tomlinson se rendit à l'Opéra Garnier pour rencontrer le grand Harry Styles. Ce n'était pas sa première répétition, mais elle serait la première auquel Louis assisterait. Il se souvint que Harry n'était qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire sur scène, les joues gonflées, il avait vu quelques photos de lui à l'époque. Il se demandait comment était-il maintenant, avait-il énormément changé ? La réponse à sa question allait bientôt être donnée.   
Taylor lui avait demandé de passer d'abord dans son bureau et elle irait l'accompagner jusqu'à la loge de Harry pour qu'ils fassent connaissance. Louis stressait un peu, il avait peur de faire mauvaise impression. Ou pire, faire une crise de panique devant ce chanteur d'opéra dont il avait été tant comparé.   
Il était passé par l'entrée des artistes qui se trouvait derrière, avait donné son nom et il avait pu rentrer sans problème. Le bureau de l'agent de Harry ne fut pas si difficile à trouver, Louis avait une mémoire visuelle assez bonne.   
Taylor lui fit la bise en le voyant, Louis détestait faire la bise, mais il ne dit rien, elle était la seule exception. Elle lui donna quelques papiers à signer qu'il lit rapidement et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de répétition et les loges. Louis avait pris une heure pour choisir ses vêtements, il avait opté pour un pantalon noir, une chemise noire assez large et ses éternelles vans, il espérait ne pas faire trop mal habillé devant toutes ces grandes personnes. Ils passèrent dans des grands couloirs ornementés jusqu'à des petits couloirs sombres ou éclairés que d'un signal d'issue de secours. Il avait oublié les couloirs derrière la scène, ce que le public ne voit pas. Il sentit l'odeur du spectacle, une odeur chaude, de vieux tissu et de caoutchouc. C'était une odeur indéchiffrable que Louis n'avait pas senti depuis des années et qui pourtant était si familière. Enfin arrivés dans la grande salle de spectacle, le jeune français ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Il avait oublié la splendeur de l'endroit. C'était immense, la pièce était en forme de fer à cheval. Le plafond était haut, avec une peinture flamboyante et de toutes les couleurs possibles de Chagall qui venait le recouvrir, Louis se souvint qu'il avait été hypnotisé par cette peinture la première fois qu'il était venu. Tous les sièges étaient en velours rouge, des poteaux dorées d’inspiration romaine retenaient les balcons de la même couleur, donnant de la lumière à l'endroit. La grande plaque peinte où étaient représentés les rideaux avait été levée, à peine visible. La fosse de l'orchestre avait été aussi levée et pouvait être aperçu par les personnes présentes. La scène était immense, elle faisait 15 mètres d'ouverture et 25 mètres de profondeur, en étant présent on remarquait bien que tout cela était bien impressionnant.   
Louis ressentit cette joie dans sa poitrine, il sentait cette chaleur d'excitation dans son corps, il était dans un état de fascination. Pour un instant il se sentit chez lui, à sa place, l'art du spectacle était son domaine, l'endroit où il se sentait bien, vraiment lui.

Il se tenait dans les dégagements, là où les artistes patientent avant d'entrer en scène. Il y avait des décors et des costumes rangés autour de lui. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il prêta attention aux gens sur la scène. Des rires fusaient dans l'immense pièce, une vingtaine de personnes étaient présentes, certains marchaient, d'autres étaient assis. Il y avait aussi des musiciens tenant leurs instruments qui se tenaient près d'eux et non dans la fosse. Dont Liam, mais Louis fit à peine attention à lui et il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir vu non plus. Un homme derrière un piano placé côté cour faisait rire la galerie. Louis fut émerveillé par cette convivialité et cette bonne humeur.

Et là il le vit. Le grand ténor Harry Styles. Il se tenait droit, au milieu de la scène, des feuilles dans la main droite, un sourire énorme peignant son visage. Il riait avec des filles et l'homme au piano. Il avait toujours ses cheveux bruns et ondulés qui venaient caresser son visage, ils avaient poussé ils étaient un peu longs, il portait une chemise à manches courtes avec des fleurs et un jogging Adidas, une combinaison assez intéressante. Ses doigts étaient ornés de bagues dorées et argentées. Il semblait posséder la pièce, tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui, alors qu'il ne faisait que rire et s'amuser. Harry était le genre de personne sur qui on se retourne, ce genre de personne qu'on n'oublie pas, un infime détail chez lui pouvait être inoubliable. Et Louis n'était pas subjugué par un détail, mais par un tout, par Harry Styles.

Soudain, le piano entama une musique rapide et comique. Harry passa sa main droite derrière son dos, l'arqua et se racla la gorge. Les premières paroles sortirent, il se mit a chanter un opéra buffa. Tout le monde se tut, happés par sa voix. Louis n'y croyait pas. Sa voix était magnifique. Il débitait les paroles à une vitesse impressionnante, faisant des gestes comiques pour illustrer ses paroles. Les gens présents se mirent à rire et Louis sourit, ce qui est le principe d'un opéra buffa, de faire rire. Sa voix englobait toute la pièce, se faisant entendre dans chaque recoins. Il chantait _Il barbiere di Siviglia, Act 1, "Largo al factotum"._ Harry Styles savait se montrer en spectacle, se mettre en scène, être aperçu et cela était une grande qualité pour réussir dans l'opéra, pour ne pas être oublié.   
Il arrêta son chant en se baissant pour saluer et remercier l'audience. Tout le monde riait et applaudissait, même Louis.

Tout à coup, les yeux verts de Harry s'ancrèrent dans les bleus de Louis. Il examina le nouveau venu un instant, descendant son regard jusqu'à ses pieds, observant chaque détails de Louis. Ce dernier sentait son regard cuisant sur son corps, ses joues se mirent à chauffer et les secondes paraissaient interminables. Ils se scannaient du regard, d'une manière sensuelle. Taylor rompit le contact en entraînant Louis par le bras vers le ténor. À moins d'un mètre, elle les présenta tandis que Harry continuait de le fixer avec un sourie en coin sans avoir posé une seule fois ses yeux sur son agent.

« Ton nouvel assistant ! s'exclama-t-elle. Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, ténor Anglais connu dans l'international.

\- Enchanté, répondit le chanteur en tendant sa main pour que Louis la serre.

\- De même, dit tout bas Louis en lui serrant la main, un peu intimidé par son allure. »

Sa paume était chaude, contrastant avec le métal et l'or froid de ses bagues. Ses doigts étaient longs et leurs mains allaient bien ensembles, elles semblaient faites l'une pour l'autre, elles s'assemblaient, celle de Louis était un plus petite par rapport à celle de Harry.

« C'est ma pause déjeuner, admit Harry, comme je savais que tu viendrais aujourd'hui, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller au restaurant avec Taylor et discuter. Ça te dit ?

\- Oui, c'est toi le patron. »

Le ténor émit un faible rire en se tenant le ventre et secoua la tête, Louis ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait dit de si drôle.

« Non, en vrai, c'est Taylor. Elle aime juste le garder secret, avoua Harry. Elle décide de tout. 

\- Ah.

\- J'allais lui dire, râla la jeune fille en croisant ses bras. On se rejoint derrière le bâtiment, Harry ? On fera visiter les loges à Louis plus tard. Viens, Louis. »

Elle l'entraîna hors de la scène par la manche de sa chemise, Harry les regardait partir toujours avec ce sourire en coin.

Tout s'annonçait bien pour le nouvel assistant du ténor, il n'avait pas mal réagi face à Harry qui chantait devant lui, ni au fait d'avoir remis les pieds dans l'Opéra et d'avoir vu cette immense pièce qui lui ramenait des tas de souvenirs. Il se sentait bien pour une fois, il se sentait à sa place. Harry et Taylor avaient été sympas avec lui et il ne pouvait pas se plaindre pour l'instant.

« Je peux fumer ? demanda-t-il à cette dernière tandis qu'ils attendaient Harry à l'extérieur.

\- À condition que tu m'en passes une, répondit-elle en souriant de pleines dents. »

Louis s'était mis à fumer à cause de son anxiété, fumer l'avait aider à moins stresser et il ne s'était pas importé de le faire quand il avait compris que sa voix de chanteur ne reviendrait plus jamais. Il avait laissé tomber ses rêves.   
Quand il écrasa son mégot, Harry sortit par une autre porte par laquelle ils étaient sortis et les rejoignit en sifflant gaiement. 

« Enfin la diva est sortie de sa loge ! s'écria Taylor. »

Décidément, ce garçon ne perdait jamais de sa joie. Ils prirent une rue adjacente et marchèrent sans parler, Taylor était sur son téléphone et Harry avait les mains dans ses poches, marchant devant eux, ses cheveux virevoltant, les guidant. Il avait l'air de réfléchir, de se parler à lui même dans sa tête. Louis remarqua qu'il était très confiant, il ne s'était même pas retourné vers lui jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent au restaurant asiatique et qu'il les fasse rentrer avant lui, leur tenant la porte. Ils prirent une table dans le fond et ouvrirent le menu. Louis était un peu gêné, si son travail d'assistant consistait à manger dans des restaurants et à regarder Harry Styles chanter, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

« Demain j'ai répétition toute la journée sans relâche, tu pourrais venir ici prendre à emporter pour nous trois ? demanda Harry à Louis qui sursauta, il n'était pas encore habitué au fait qu'il devait parler en anglais et il avait un peu honte de son accent bien français. 

\- Bien sûr, c'est ce que je dois faire, non ?!

\- En partie, il faudra parfois que tu prennes ma voiture et que t'ailles me chercher quelques trucs, à part si t'as une voiture...?

\- Non j'en ai pas, confia Louis en baissant la tête et en faisant semblant de regarder le menu.

\- Tu vas aussi travailler avec Taylor, en fait tu es assistant pour nous deux parce qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à faire pour moi. Juste me soutenir pour ne pas que j'explose.

\- Je comprends. Je vous remercie de m'avoir embauché, j'avais vraiment besoin de ce travail.

\- De rien, je suis content d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi en assistant !

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Tu as l'air assez sympa, puis Taylor m'a dit que tu aimes bien l'opéra donc ça ne va pas être douloureux pour toi, je pense.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je sais cerner les gens, ne t'inquiète pas, admit Harry en lui lançant un clin d'œil. »

Un silence s'empara de leur table pendant qu'ils choisirent leur repas. Le jeune français était assez perturbé par le chanteur, il sentait qu'un lien s'était formé entre eux, il n'était pas mal à l'aise et comme ils avaient presque le même âge ça serait peut-être moins étrange ou angoissant.

Mais tout à coup, Louis crut entendre Harry murmurer dans un français approximatif. Ce qu'il sembla murmurer le surpris et le fit frémir. Alors, assez perturbé, il se dit qu'il avait mal entendu ou qu'il avait inventé ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_« Le petit ténor de France... »_

Parce que Louis avait été appelé comme ça toute son adolescence.

**

Le deuxième jour de son travail, Louis était allé chercher le repas de Harry au restaurant asiatique comme il avait été convenu le jour d'avant. Il revenait vers l'opéra, les bras chargés et une cigarette pendant au bout de ses lèvres. La température avait chuté d'un coup et il avait dû mettre une veste.   
Lors de son premier après-midi, Louis avait visité les coulisses et la loge de Harry pour se familiariser. Le jeune ténor avait une loge pour lui tout seul qu'il avait déjà décoré de posters et de fleurs. Il n'était pas resté longtemps avec Harry qui devait s'entraîner avec ses collègues. Le reste de la journée il l'avait passé avec Taylor à organiser des papiers et à parler de Harry et d'opéra. Il avait appris que Harry était quelqu'un qui pouvait être stressé facilement, il avait besoin d'un soutien permanent, avant c'était ses parents qui l'aidaient, mais maintenant ils ne pouvaient pas venir et être présents tout le temps. Alors il avait besoin de quelqu'un comme Louis. Et Taylor lui avait confié que Harry était le ténor le plus connu du monde et le mieux payé. Le jeune français n'en savait rien, presque coupé du monde de l'opéra depuis son incident.

Quand il était rentré et avait tout raconté à Zayn, ce dernier avait été si heureux pour Louis qu'il en avait presque pleuré. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Louis ne craque, il pouvait le faire à tout instant. Un rien pouvait le faire revenir à la réalité. Il avait déjà passé toute la matinée à regarder Harry chanter, à lui passer son eau, la remplir, réimprimer les paroles parce que le ténor avait sué dessus et ne pouvait plus voir ce qu'il y avait écrit ou parce qu'elles étaient d'une police trop petite. Et en allant réimprimer les paroles, Louis en avait profité pour lire l'histoire que constituait l'opéra. Ce n'était pas une reprise d'un ancien opéra joué depuis des décennies, mais une nouvelle conception d'une jeune auteure qui avait collaboré avec un compositeur. Cet opéra était l'histoire de deux rois qui tombaient amoureux, mais leur amour était maudit et l'un d'eux devait s'en fuir pour ne pas tuer l'autre car le père du deuxième avait tué le père du premier. C'était assez complexe, mais cela semblait magnifique. Louis n'avait toujours pas rencontré le deuxième ténor qui ferait le deuxième roi, parce que bien sûr, Harry jouait un des rois. Il feuilletait les paroles qui étaient en Italien, Louis avait aussi appris l'Italien, même si la plupart des chanteurs d'Opéra ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils chantaient, lui, le comprenait. Cet opéra était si beau, Louis en fut jaloux, il aurait tant voulu jouer ce genre d'opéra quand il en avait eu la possibilité. Mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre d'avoir chanté dans Lucrèce Borgia.

Taylor lui avait passé un badge pour passer par l'entrée des artistes, mais bien sûr, il fallait que le premier jour où Louis en ait besoin, celui-ci ne voulait plus fonctionner. Il était encombré par les paquets du restaurant asiatique et avait failli les faire tous tomber plusieurs fois. Il remit le badge sur le détecteur, il tourna la poignet, frappa à la porte pour qu'on lui ouvre, mais rien ne se passa. Louis n'avait pas de patience, il avait déjà la gorge qui brûlait et envie de pleurer. Il essayait, mais en vain. Il regarda un instant le ciel gris pour essayer de se calmer et reprit sa respiration.

« Hé !, une voix l'interpella en anglais. Je vais t'aider, parce que là ça va plus du tout, hahaha. »

Louis se tourna vers un jeune homme blond qui sortit le même badge de la poche arrière de son jean. Il portait des lunettes noires et un mètre ruban autour de son cou venait rebondir sur son ventre quand il marchait. Louis l'observa, lui murmura un merci et renifla quand il ouvrit la porte. Le blond lui prit une de ses boîtes de manger et le suivit dans les couloirs de l'opéra.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Niall Horan. Et toi ? Je t'ai jamais vu par ici, t'es nouveau ? »

Le jeune Niall avait l'air plutôt sympa et tout aussi joyeux que Harry, ce qui ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal. 

«Enchanté, moi c'est Louis Tomlinson. Je...

\- Tu es le nouvel assistant de Harry ?

\- Oui, comment tu le sais ?

\- On est amis, il m'a parlé de toi hier ou avant-hier, je ne sais plus exactement. Bref, je suis couturier, je suis actuellement en train de faire son costume. Ça me prend beaucoup de temps, mais je suis content de le faire pour lui. »

Ils arrivèrent dans la loge de Harry et disposèrent les boîtes remplies de nourriture sur une table basse en face d'un canapé en cuir. Niall souriait et observait Louis, il n'y avait pas de gêne entre eux, la connexion était passée, Louis était surpris de s'entendre si bien avec les gens de son nouveau travail et si rapidement. Ils pouvaient entendre Harry chanter en fond, ce qui avait réinstallé une boule de stress dans le ventre de Louis qui tenta de l'ignorer.

« Harry aurait besoin de toi maintenant ?

\- Je crois qu'il en a encore pour une bonne demi-heure. Pourquoi ?

\- Viens, je vais te montrer l'atelier, je pense que tu vas bien aimer. »

Sans que Louis n'ait pu protester, Niall prit le français par le poignet et l'entraîna en dehors de la loge, laissant le temps de Louis de la fermer derrière eux, prirent différents escaliers, différents couloirs, c'était comme une aventure, Niall courait presque, Louis le suivait, le souffle lourd, palpitant de bonheur, et riant.

«Je suis Irlandais, dit Niall. Je suis devenu couturier officiel de l'Opéra Garnier de Paris depuis un an, je suis tellement heureux de travailler ici. C'est magique, n'est-ce pas ?! Tu as de la chance de travailler ici désormais, même en tant qu'assistant, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui se lève tous les matins pour aller au Palais Garnier.

\- Depuis combien de temps connais-tu Harry ?

\- On est meilleurs amis depuis le lycée, j'habitais à Londres, et lui aussi, on était dans le même établissement. On en a vécu des choses ! Je l'ai même suivi jusqu'au Japon ! Harry est un ami formidable, vous vous entendrez très bien. »

Louis avait l'impression de connaître Niall depuis des années. Il avait débité sa vie sans que le Français ne lui demande vraiment et il était agréable, il essayait d'intégrer Louis dans ce décor si peu particulier. Niall ouvrit alors une porte en verre qui donnait dans une pièce immense remplie de tables où des montagnes de tissus étaient empilées, des machines à coudre trônaient sur elles, des buste et des mannequins étaient éparpillés partout. La salle était illuminée par des spots incrustaient dans le plafond. Des couturiers saluaient Niall quand il passa entre eux, une femme était en plein travail sur une robe style Moyen-Âge, un groupe de trois personnes se tenaient autour d'une danseuse étoile qui essayait un tutu en l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures, une vieille dame tissait une perruque. Cet endroit était une vraie fourmilière, c'était agréable, c'était...

«...magique, murmura Louis ébahit en reprenant le mot de Niall. »

Le jeune Irlandais le fit rentrer dans une autre pièce dans le fond, où des centaines de costumes étaient rangés sur des cintres et d'autres étaient exposés sur une table attendant qu'on les finisse.

« Dis-moi ce que t'en penses, demanda le blond au brun. »

Il tourna un mannequin vêtu d'un costume de la Renaissance, il était blanc avec des broderies. Le col était doré et attirait le regard. Les bouts des manches possédaient ses froufrous typiques. La veste de costume était longue et traînait derrière le mannequin, parsemait de broderies de fleurs dorées et noires. On aurait dit une robe de mariée version costume. Louis était choqué par une beauté pareille. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Il ne savait que dire, il en perdait ses mots.

« C'est... magnifique, Niall. T'as fait tout ça tout seul ?!

\- Bien sûr, c'est une machine qui a fait les broderies bien sur, mais j'ai tout fait. Je n'ai pas imaginé le truc quand même, j'ai rajouté des touches personnelles.

\- Même ! C'est fabuleux !

\- Merci. Tu veux voir le costume du deuxième roi ? C'est pratiquement le même mais d'une autre couleur. »

Niall n'attendit pas la réponse de Louis et souleva un tissu qui recouvrait un mannequin avec le même costume que le premier, mais celui-là était noir avec des broderies dorées et blanches. Pour Louis, il était trois fois plus beau. Ce noir était si envoûtant. Il toucha du bout des doigts les broderies, fasciné.

« Il t'irait bien, avoua Niall en souriant. Tu veux l'essayer ?

\- Je ne sais pas... »

Louis était subjugué devant cette œuvre d'art, il avait très envie de l'enfiler et ressentir de nouveau cette excitation d'enfiler un costume avant de monter sur scène. Il le regardait avec envie, mais déclina poliment. Il ne pouvait pas s'infliger du mal ainsi. Il n'allait pas en sortir vivant sinon. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait le mettre, tellement fort qu'il sentait son corps irradier de chaleur, il était comme tombé amoureux de cette veste.

« Taylor m'a dit que tu avais kidnappé Louis, fit une voix derrière eux qui sortit le Français de sa transe. »

C'était Harry Styles qui rentrait dans la pièce, les cheveux en batailles et un sourire sur le visage. Louis n'avait même pas remarqué que Niall s'était mis à rafistoler l'autre veste. Harry se posta à côté de Louis pour admirer le costume fait par l'Irlandais.

« C'est beau, hein ?!

\- Mmh... oui. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, surpris de la réponse de Louis. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais la présence soudaine de Harry l'avait agacé. Il avait réalisé que lui pouvait mettre ce costume, qu'il pouvait chanter et être un grand ténor. Il était sûrement jaloux, il avait donc réalisé que tout le monde avait eu raison à propos de Louis.

« Viens l'essayer, Harry, lança Niall. »

Ce dernier s'avança vers l'Irlandais et tendit les bras vers lui pour qu'il lui enfile la veste précautionneusement. En le voyant dans ce costume, irradiant de joie, Louis échappa un rire cynique faisant tourner les deux jeunes vers lui. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il secouait la tête comme désabusé. Alors oui, Harry était bien tout ce que Louis n'était plus. Tout ce que Louis ne serait jamais et ne pourrait plus jamais faire. Ce n'était pas la faute de Harry, mais Louis se mît à le détester. Il le détestait parce que lui n'avait pas aussi bête d'attraper froid, lui pouvait encore chanter et mettre des costumes. Tandis que Louis allait lui acheter à manger. Et il se détestait aussi, car il laissait ses émotions prendre le dessus et ce n'était pas la faute à Harry. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

« Tout va bien, Louis ? lui demanda Niall sceptique.

\- J-je suis désolé... je peux pas... »

Il ne put laisser l'un des deux lui demander pourquoi il disait cela, qu'il poussa la porte de l'atelier et partit en courant entre les mannequins arborant les costumes qu'il ne porterait jamais.   
Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, des soubresauts faisant trembler tout son corps. Il ne regardait pas où il allait, la gorge lui brûlant plus que jamais. Il se mit à tousser, l'air lui manquait. Le monde tournait autour de lui, l'air était beaucoup trop chaud et il marchait trop vite. Il ne se contrôlait plus, ses jambes l'amenaient là où il regrettait d'aller. Jusqu'à la loge de Liam. Il avait besoin de se défouler, de crier à cet abruti ces quatre vérités.   
Il ouvrit la porte de la loge à la volée, découvrant Liam qui mangeait des pâtes dans un Tupperware assis dans un fauteuil vintage. Il sursauta en voyant Louis débarquer de cette manière, les yeux rouges et l'air complètement fou.

« ESPÈCE DE CONNARD ! ÇA TE FAIT PLAISIR DE ME VOIR DANS CET ÉTAT ! C'EST TA FAUTE SI JE SUIS COMME ÇA ! POURQUOI TU M'AS FILÉ CE BOULOT ? JE TE DÉTESTE !!! JE VOUS DÉTESTE TOUS ! JE VAIS ME JETER DANS LA SEINE VOUS SEREZ TOUS CONTENTS ! PUTAIN LIAM T'AS CRU QUOI ? JE SUIS LE MEC LE PLUS MAUDIT DANS CE MILIEU DE MERDE ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ CRU À ME DONNER DE L'ESPOIR SI JEUNE ! JE MÉRITE PAS ÇA !! Je le mérite pas ! Tout allait bien pourtant ! »

Il haletait, pleurant et le visage déformé par la colère et la tristesse. Sa gorge allait le tuer, il en était sûr. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, Liam était tétanisé, il avait des pâtes à moitié mâchées dans la bouche, et Louis avait un doigt pointé sur lui, bouillant de rage.

« RAMÈNE MOI CHEZ ZAYN ! Tu me dois au moins ça, t'as une voiture petit con...! »

Le silence avait comblé la voiture de Liam qui avait raccompagné Louis sans lui dire un mot. Ils ne s'étaient rien dit depuis la crise de colère de Louis. Il avait envoyé un message à Taylor en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir et ne savait pas s'il allait revenir le lendemain. Elle avait essayé de l'appeler mais il n'avait pas répondu. À tout moment il pouvait tomber dans les pommes, il ne se sentait pas bien, il faisait semblant qu'il ne voulait plus parler, mais s'il parlait sa gorge allait le faire souffrir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des rasoirs à l'intérieur. Il pleurait toujours, plus sous la douleur physique que psychique. Ses doigts tremblaient sur ses cuisses, il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il ne se supportait plus, il ne supportait plus tout ça. Il se souvint alors de sa mère qui l'avait supplié de reparler quand il avait seize ans, pendant six mois il n'avait rien dit, personne ne pouvait déceler une émotion sur son visage. Elle s'était mise à genoux et lui avait dit que si elle pouvait elle lui redonnerait sa voix d'ange, qu'elle ferait tout pour lui mais elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix même s'il ne chantait plus. Et les premiers mots qu'il avait prononcé avaient été : « Je déteste ma voix, Maman. »

« Tu veux que je te conduise à l'hôpital ? lui demanda Liam apparemment alarmé par l'état de Louis. »

Ce dernier secoua la tête en signe de réponse négative.   
Enfin arrivés au pied de l'appartement de Zayn, l'ancien prodige sortit de la voiture rapidement sans attendre Liam qui avait sorti son téléphone pour appeler Zayn qui semblait être présent dans l'appartement, il ne travaillait pas le mercredi après-midi. Louis ne prit même pas l'ascenseur, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, ouvrit la porte à la volée, suivit de près par Liam et s'enferma dans la salle de bain après avoir pris une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo. Zayn était assis dans le canapé à lire un livre tranquillement, il ne savait pas comment réagir, il ne s'attendait pas à les voir débarquer de cette manière.   
Louis aurait voulu avoir son chez-soi et pouvoir s'allonger dans un lit et dormir indéfiniment. Il retira ses habits et se retrouva torse nu allongé dans le bain. Il alluma l'eau qui se déversa sur son corps à moitié nu et son jean. Il sortit les médicaments qu'il avait toujours sur lui de sa poche et en avala deux avant de boire de grandes gorgées de l'eau glacée qu'il avait prise dans la cuisine.   
Il observa le plafond, haletant, l'esprit embrouillé. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? se demanda-t-il. Allait-il retourner à son nouveau travail ? Revoir Harry, Niall et Taylor ? Devrait-il s'excuser auprès de Liam ? Non, il l'a mérité.   
Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et demanda de rentrer, Louis reconnut Zayn. Le métisse n'attendit pas vraiment de réponse qu'il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et vint s'accroupir à côté de Louis qui ne le regarda pas une seule fois. Il éteignit l'eau et posa une main sur l'épaule de Louis qui frémit sous le contact.

« Je peux ? demanda Zayn. »   
  
Louis opina du bonnet et Zayn se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa pomme d'Adam et un autre dans le creux de son cou au-dessus de son torse. Il avait toujours fait ça quand la mère de Louis n'était pas là. Zayn était comme un frère pour Louis, ça ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça et cela apaisait les douleurs que Louis ressentait à cet endroit précis. Ça lui donnait du réconfort. Zayn passa ses doigts dans les cheveux mouillés de Louis et posa son menton sur le rebord du bain en l'observant tandis que Louis fixait toujours le plafond.

« Liam m'a raconté... il est parti, il avait du travail. Je pense que tu devrais t'excuser, Louis. Il a juste voulu ton bien, on veut tous que tu ailles mieux, on voit que tu es triste et on essaie de t'aider. Je suis désolé que tout ne soit pas comme tu l'aurais voulu... »

Une sonnerie interrompit Zayn, c'était le téléphone de Louis jeté par terre. Il le ramassa et vit qui l'appelait.

« C'est Taylor, tu décroches ou...?

\- Parle à ma place, murmura Louis dans un effort surhumain.

\- Allô ? Oui, je suis un ami de Louis... Oui... Il n'est pas dans la capacité de parler pour l'instant... Oui, oui, je vois... D'accord... Je lui demande, attendez. »

Zayn se tourne vers Louis qui fronce les sourcils et lui demande tout bas :

« Elle me demande si tu démissionnes. »

Louis ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, il ne voulait pas dire à Taylor la vérité, lui avouer qui il était. Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Le contrat était déjà signé, il lui faudrait une raison valable et il n'avait pas la tête à en inventer une sur le moment. Il décida qu'il allait retourner à son nouveau travail et juste éviter l'atelier, passer moins de temps près de la scène et des entraînements de Harry. Il devait garder ce travail, il ne pouvait pas vivre grâce l'argent de Zayn, tant pis pour sa santé mentale, il allait de torturer et y aller toutes les semaines.

« Non, répondit-il.

\- Non, il ne démissionne pas, répondit Zayn en se raclant la gorge. Oui... ok... Non, c'est juste qu'il ne s'est pas senti très bien et il a dû rentrer d'urgence... oui... ça lui est déjà arrivé... vous inquiétez pas... de rien et merci aussi... Au revoir. »

Zayn souffla et déposa un baiser sur la joue mouillée de Louis.

« Tu n'es pas obligé. Tu ne devrais pas, regarde dans l'état dans lequel ça te met.

\- J-j'ai juste paniqué, Zi, ok ?! Je recommencerai pas. C'est juste arrivé d'un coup ! Je voyais Harry... les costumes, j'avais entendu sa voix toute la matinée ! J'ai éclaté. J-je recommencerai pas, je ferai en sorte. Il faut que j'y aille. Si j'y vais pas, jsuis encore plus foutu. Tout allait si bien, je m'étais senti chez moi. Mais... putain... ces démons du passé reviennent et me répètent que je suis une merde. Alors j'explose. Mais je veux plus les écouter, Zayn. Je les écouterai plus. T'sais, c'est chez moi l'opéra. L'opéra c'est mon réconfort, j'en ai besoin, même s'il me détruit. On a une relation toxique et je suis pas prêt d'abandonner. Pas encore une fois. Je vais recommencer, Zi. J'irai mieux. Parce que c'est là où je me sens bien, ça fait parti de moi, c'est chez moi l'opéra... »


	4. Chapter 4

Zayn avait amené Louis à l'opéra dans sa vieille voiture qui menaçait à tout temps de tomber en panne en plein milieux des rues bondées de Paris. Une chanson de Fleetwood Mac passait à la radio, ce qui faisait siffler et chantonner le métisse.  
Une fois derrière le Palais Garnier, Louis souffla pour se donner du courage et sourit à son meilleur ami. Il allait mieux... enfin, un tout petit peu. Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit, s'était relaxé et avait même médité le matin avant de venir. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite et il n'avait tenu que trois minutes. Louis était motivé à reprendre une vie normale, il allait tout faire pour être plus fort que son corps, il ne devait pas se laisser emporter. _Il était plus fort_ , il se le répétait inlassablement.  
Zayn déposa un baiser dans le cou de Louis qui rit en le repoussant gentiment. Il sortit du véhicule, lui fit un signe d'au revoir et se dirigea vers la porte, en espérant que le badge puisse enfin fonctionner.  
À sa grande surprise, Harry était dehors, il attendait assis sur un banc, sur son téléphone, il ne semblait pas avoir vu Louis arriver. Ce dernier s'arrêta à quelques mètres, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer Harry qui avait un air calme, le menton enfoui dans le col de sa veste imitation polaire des années 80 aux couleurs violettes et vertes. C'était un habit peu commun pour un chanteur d'opéra, surtout avec son jean troué et ses Vans blanches vieilles et sales. Il remarqua que les lacets d'un côté étaient roses, il sourit. Harry Styles était vraiment mignon, Louis ne pouvait pas le nier, il n'était pas vraiment son style, mais qui ne pourrait pas trouver Harry beau ? Il ne pouvait pas penser cela sur celui pour lequel il travaillait, mais Louis n'était sorti avec personne depuis des années, à part des aventures d'un soir, il n'avait toujours pas rencontré l'amour. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était l'amour pour de vrai, il ne connaissait que l'amour qu'il avait envers sa famille. Il devait vraiment sortir ces pensées de sa tête, Harry était quelqu'un de son travail, il devait être sérieux, il n'allait pas tout foirer et Harry avait l'air complètement hétéro. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il était là, assis, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés par le vent, il avait froid, il ne pouvait plus se promener dehors en chemise à fleurs, Louis se retint de sourire devant cette scène. Il se détestait d'avoir était jaloux de lui le jour d'avant et d'avoir réagi ainsi face à lui, il n'y était pour rien. Mais à cet instant, sans toute cette fantaisie autour de lui, ne pas le voir dans le Palais et sans chanter, Harry était devenu comme Louis, un humain comme les autres qui n'avait rien à voir avec le passé du jeune français.

Ce dernier fit du bruit en s'approchant, ce qui fit lever la tête à Harry qui lui sourit faiblement et se mit debout. Il se rapprocha de Louis, s'arrêtant à moins d'un mètre, l'observant en souriant, rassuré de le voir de retour. Le ténor faisait presque une tête de plus. Ils restèrent silencieux, se regardant dans les yeux, les mains dans les poches dû au froid. Louis remarqua que Harry sentait la vanille, il ne l'avait pas senti avant, mais son odeur était assez agréable. Louis ne voulait pas briser cette bulle dans laquelle ils étaient, mais Harry la brisa en premier.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête et plissant les yeux.

\- Oui. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas agir ainsi, j'ai juste eu une... crise... de panique ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air sûr de toi, remarqua Harry en souriant.

\- C'est que je n'aime pas quand ça m'arrive. J'en ai depuis l'adolescence. C'est un peu agaçant à force, mais je ne peux pas le contrôler. Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne voulez plus de moi, vu que j'ai tendance à disjoncter...

\- Ce n'est rien, le rassura le chanteur, moi aussi... parfois j'ai peur et je stresse. C'est normal. »

Louis lui sourit, Harry avait l'air de quelqu'un de si confiant et de si sûr de lui, ce genre de personnes que l'on ne croit pas qu'elles ressentent une once de peur, qui ont l'air tout le temps courageuses. Mais ces personnes étaient les premières à se sentir mal et à vouloir tout laisser tomber sauf qu'elles ne le montraient pas si facilement. Louis se demanda alors si Harry pourrait le comprendre, il pensa qu'il était le seul capable de comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il voulait lui dire, mais il se ravisa, il voulait rester anonyme, c'était plus facile.

« J'aimerais te passer mon numéro de téléphone..., avoua Harry. Comme ça si Niall te kidnappe dans son atelier ou que... ça t'arrive encore... tes crises... tu sais, tu pourras me le dire.

\- D'accord. »

Le ténor lui passa un papier où était inscrit avec un stylo rose un numéro de téléphone, Louis sourit. Le grand chanteur aimait alors le rose. Il invita Louis à rentrer au chaud, et le badge du français fonctionna enfin. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs chauffés du Palais Garnier en direction de la loge de Harry. Ils croisèrent quelques personnes qui travaillaient avec lui sur la représentation qui lui indiquèrent qu'il devrait se préparer, sa journée allait être chargée.  
Taylor était déjà là, assise dans le canapé de la loge de Harry, occupée à feuilleter un magazine. Elle se leva d'un bond en voyant Louis arriver derrière le ténor.

« Bonjour, Louis, fit-elle d'un air grave. Harry va se préparer, suis-moi dans mon bureau, tu vas passer la journée avec moi. Harry se débrouillera bien seul.

\- Il y a un problème ?! demanda Louis alors qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait.

\- À ton avis ! »

Elle sortit en l'attrapant par le bras, et Harry ricana en lui lançant une bonne chance. Si le chanteur réagissait comme cela, Louis ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Taylor était sympa... pour l'instant. Une fois dans son bureau attitré, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et incita le Français à s'asseoir. Il le fit, une boule de stress se forma dans sa gorge. Il l'observait faire des allers retours, pianotant sur son téléphone, jusqu'à qu'elle s'assit enfin en face de lui, en fronçant les sourcils. Par son plus grand étonnement, elle se mit à lui parler en français.

« Je sais qui tu es, déclara-t-elle.

\- Tu parles français ? s'écria-t-il. Je veux dire, vous parlez français ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, ma mère est française et mon père anglais. J’ai préféré qu’on ait une petite distance avant… On peut se tutoyer Louis, on a le même âge. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'as caché ça !

\- Cacher quoi ? demanda Louis en feignant l'innocence, il savait très bien de quoi elle voulait parler.

\- Ne fais pas semblant. J'ai tapé ton nom sur Google, après que tu es parti sans prévenir personne et comme Niall me l'a bien précisé, tu avais les yeux ronds comme un poisson et tu tremblais comme une feuille. Je me suis demandée si t'étais pas un tueur en série ou quelque chose comme ça. Bref, je suis tombée sur cet article d'il y a huit ans... Je me disais bien que ton nom me rappelait un truc. Louis, tu es le ténor le plus connu du monde, le prodige de l'opéra, tu es même plus connu que Harry… ! enfin, tu l'étais. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

\- Est-ce que Harry sait qui je suis ? demanda Louis en ignorant tout ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer.

\- Bien sûr que non. Il ne m'a rien dit, donc je ne pense pas. Tu ne veux pas qu'il le sache ?

\- Non, jamais. Taylor, je ne veux pas de votre pitié, confessa-t-il soudainement énervé par la tournure de la situation. Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi de venir travailler avec vous, c'est une connaissance de mon meilleur ami qui m'a trouvé le poste. Et je ne t'ai rien dit parce que c'est une partie de ma vie qui me fait plus de mal qu'autre chose, j'aimerais oublier que j'ai été _le petit ténor de France_. Juste pour un moment. Mais ici, c'est dur de l'oublier, surtout si quelqu'un le sait. Liam le sait déjà, je ne sais pas si tu le connais. Je veux juste que tu ne dises rien à Harry et que tu ne me reparles plus jamais de ça, sinon je démissionne. Ça me fait beaucoup trop mal, comprends-moi. Mais travailler ici me remet d'aplomb, j'ai passé des années à sombrer et j'essaie de m'en remettre.

\- Tu as ma parole. Je suis désolée... j-je veux dire, si je pouvais faire quelque chose... bref. Tu sais que je suis là, s’il t’arrive quelque-chose. Je suis heureuse si travailler avec nous te redonne du courage… Liam, c'est pas le chef d'orchestre ?

\- Si. On ne s'entend pas très bien. Et après avoir paniqué hier, je lui ai un peu balancé ses quatre vérités.

\- Louis...

\- J'aimerais qu'on n'en parle plus. D'accord ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? »

Taylor et Louis passèrent la journée à déambuler dans le Palais Garnier, soit pour aller aider Harry, soit pour finaliser des papiers, soit pour aider les gens qui s'occupaient des décors.  
Le deuxième ténor pour la pièce était arrivé, il était Italien et se prenait de haut, il avait à peine regardé Louis quand Harry l'avait présenté. Parce que bien sûr, les deux ténors se connaissaient depuis quelques années et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils jouaient ensemble. Mattia Giordano. Un autre grand nom de l'opéra. Une pièce avec Harry Styles et Mattia Giordano, c'était quelque chose à ne pas rater. Mattia était un homme élancé, beau garçon, aux cheveux longs et noirs, il était le typique Italien, charismatique, musclé et bronzé. Tout ce qui agaçait le jeune Français. Louis les avait observés chanter sur la scène, leurs voix s'accordaient bien, ils s'amusaient parfois à chanter faux pour énerver leur professeur, un homme dans la cinquantaine qui avait joué dans de grands opéras à l'époque et s'était tourné vers une autre carrière. Louis n'aimait pas regarder Harry et Mattia, à chaque fois que Taylor l'emmenait à leur répétition, il faisait semblant qu'il était occupé sur son téléphone. Il ne devait pas rajouter quelque chose d'autre sur sa liste de choses qui peuvent l'agacer et le stresser sans prévenir. Il n'était que l'assistant de Harry et il devait s'y faire. Dans quelques mois, ils ne se rappelleraient même plus de qui était Louis.

**

Tout paraissait aller pour le mieux, deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Louis avait paniqué dans l'atelier de Niall. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment reparlé, ils ne s’étaient que croisés dans les couloirs quelques fois en se lançant des bonjours ou des sourires. Et Louis ne s’était toujours pas excusé à Liam, il avait assez honte et d’un autre côté il ne voulait plus revoir la tête du chef d’orchestre. Les répétitions ne s’arrêtaient pas, Louis ne restait pas plus d’une matinée ou un après-midi à l’Opéra, et y passait le plus clair de son temps avec Taylor, à la suivre partout dans l’établissement et à même se rendre à l’Opéra National de Paris, là où Harry avait été sollicité pour jouer dans un des opéras qui allait se dérouler six mois plus tard. Son emploi du temps était rempli, mais c’était l’occasion pour lui de jouer dans _Lucia Di Lammermoor_ , un des opéras préférés de Louis. Puis, l’Opéra Garnier allait présenter un ballet quelques semaines plus tard et ils avaient besoin de l’Opéra National pour pouvoir s’entraîner. Taylor ne s’occupait pas officiellement de ce transfert, mais le responsable avait demandé son aide, car ils se connaissaient depuis un bon moment. Elle n’avait plus reparlé au jeune Français de ce qu’elle savait sur lui, à son plus grand bonheur, déjà qu’il ne supportait pas l’idée qu’elle le savait.

Les demi-journées à l’Opéra pour Louis étaient agréables, il essayait au plus possible de ne pas rester trop longtemps aux répétitions, même si Harry avait une voix magnifique et qu’il pouvait l’écouter pendant des heures sans se lasser. Elle était portante et touchait là où il le fallait, pressant la poitrine de Louis, pas d’une mauvaise manière, mais chaleureusement, comme si sa voix venait entourer son corps et le presser tel un câlin. Harry avait toujours des habits qui surprenait Louis, extravagants, il aimait attirer l’attention, que les yeux soient rivés sur lui. Ou plutôt, il se fichait du regard des autres. Et Louis n’arrivait pas à savoir vraiment comment il était, il n’arrivait pas à discerner Harry. Ils ne se parlaient pas souvent, le ténor lui demandait des services, lui disait bonjour ou lui demandait si tout allait bien. Il ne lui avait envoyé qu’un seul message pour demander au Français où il se trouvait parce qu’il le cherchait pour qu’il aille lui trouver une bouteille d’eau dans sa loge. Louis ne connaissait rien de Harry, à part le fait qu’il aimait beaucoup ce restaurant asiatique auquel ils étaient allés à son premier jour, qu’il lisait des romans de Paulo Coelho, qu’il avait un parfum qui sentait la vanille, qu’il adorait ses vieilles Vans blanches, qu’il fronçait les sourcils sans le savoir la plupart du temps, qu’il aimait jouer avec sa bague à son pouce droit, qu’il avait un rire presque muet, qu’il mettait automatiquement sa main sur sa bouche quand il se trompait dans les paroles, qu’il aimait danser pour déconcentrer Mattia, que quand il souriait il avait de petites fossettes, que ses yeux étaient vert d’eau, qu’il avait une posture étrange quand il s’asseyait en tailleur sur la scène pour lire ses paroles, qu’il levait le doigt timidement à chaque fois pour demander quelque-chose à n’importe qui, qu’il avait des tatouages aux chevilles avec écrit « Never gonna dance again », qu’il aimait boire du thé, et quand Taylor l’appelait Diva, il fronçait le nez pour faire semblant que cela l’agaçait. Non, Louis ne savait rien sur Harry… Il pensait à lui la plupart de son temps et Zayn n’en pouvait plus, les seules discussions qu’ils avaient, étaient pour la plupart centrées sur le ténor. Louis ne pensait plus qu’à Harry, comme un lycéen devant le garçon plus âgé du lycée qui joue au foot. Sauf que Louis était plus âgé et qu’ils n’étaient plus au lycée. Mais le Français ne voulait pas se l’avouer, il ne voulait pas avouer qu’il avait un faible pour Harry alors qu’ils se parlaient à peine. Il ne devait pas, ce n’était pas professionnel, même si cela durait depuis deux semaines.

Un après-midi, Louis décida d’aller voir Niall, il avait aimé l’ambiance de l’atelier, et il voulait revoir les costumes des rois pour l’opéra. À peine était-il rentré dans l’atelier, que Niall l’avait vu de loin et avait crié pour qu’il vienne à lui, heureux de le revoir. Louis était gêné, d’abord par son propre comportement de la dernière fois et par le fait que tous les couturiers s’étaient retournés vers lui. Il s’avança en étant épié, un sourire bancal sur le visage. Niall passa une main dans son dos et le fit rentrer là où il était en train de finaliser des robes pour les personnages féminins. Il s’assit sur un tabouret en bois avec des roues et se mit à coudre à la main des parures sur le buste d’une des robes. Il avait ses lunettes sur le nez, concentré sur son travail. Il invita Louis à s’asseoir sur un fauteuil en velours dans un coin de la pièce, mais le Français en profita pour observer les costumes qui trônaient autour, resplendissants. Le costume pour Mattia le fascinait toujours autant, ce noir était envoûtant, Louis adorait le noir. Tandis qu’il touchait du bout des doigts la veste sombre, il déclara d’une voix faible :

« Je ne voulais pas… partir comme ça, la dernière fois, je suis désolé.

\- Il y a pas à t’excuser, répondit Niall en levant la tête quelques secondes pour lui sourire avant de se remettre à son travail. Harry m’a expliqué, je comprends, c’est normal. Tu sais, si tu veux respirer un peu, tu peux venir dans l’atelier. Parfois j’ai besoin d’aide… tous mes collègues travaillent dur et ne peuvent pas m’aider tout le temps, si ça te dérange pas, puis je ne pense pas que ça dérangerait Taylor non plus.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça serait super ! Je trouve que ce que tu fais est génial.

\- C’est sympa. Tu l’aimes bien ce costume ?!

\- Pardon ? »

Niall désigna du menton le futur costume de Mattia.

« Oui, avoua Louis les joues commençant à rosir.

\- Tu sais quoi, j’aurais besoin que tu l’essayes, tu fais presque la même taille que l’Italien et à peu près son gabarit, donc tu pourrais tellement m’aider. »

L’ancien ténor fixa l’Irlandais dans le blanc des yeux pour savoir s’il mentait, mais ce dernier avait un regard serein et souriait en attendant une quelconque réponse. Louis fut excité à l’idée de pouvoir mettre un costume d’opéra, de pouvoir se remettre dans ce rôle qu’il lui manquait tant, mais il se rappela qu’il pourrait retomber, et devenir déprimé rien qu’à l’idée que ce n’était que la première et la dernière fois qu’il pourrait mettre ce costume. Il déglutit, et au moment où il allait répondre, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche arrière, le faisant revenir à la réalité. Il l’attrapa et jeta un œil sur le nom qui s’affichait, Harry Styles. Il s’excusa à Niall, lui dit au revoir et profita de ce moment pour s’en fuir et décrocher.

« Je voulais juste savoir où tu es, fit une voix grave et mélodique à l’autre bout du fil.

\- J-je… j’étais avec Niall. Il y a un soucis ?!

\- Non, viens dans ma loge, s’il te plaît.

\- D’accord. »

Harry raccrocha juste après que Louis n’ait pu finir de parler. À chaque fois que Harry l’appelait pour aller dans sa loge, Louis commençait à devenir anxieux et ses paumes devenaient moites. L’idée qu’ils ne soient que les deux dans la loge du ténor faisait bouillir son crâne. Il essaya d’écarter ses pensées, se répétant sans cesse que c’était déplacé.

Avant d’ouvrir la porte de sa loge, Louis toqua plusieurs fois, attendant que Harry l’invite à rentrer, il entendait des rires derrière, et des voix qui ne l’avaient pas entendu. Il l’entrouvrit, passant la tête, curieux et le sang pulsant à vive allure dans ses veines. Mais il regretta à l’instant de ne pas avoir attendu et de ne pas avoir toqué une autre fois. Harry était de dos à la table où il se faisait maquiller, appuyé, tandis que Mattia était contre lui, le visage plongé dans son cou, lui murmurant des paroles indistinctes pour Louis. Il avait une main sur la hanche de l’Anglais et ce dernier riait doucement, complètement happé par l’Italien, ses mains sur la table. Louis ne voulait pas être déstabilisé par la situation, son ventre se tordit, son cœur battant trop fort, il se racla la gorge pour leur faire comprendre qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls. Harry tourna son visage vers Louis, toujours souriant et Mattia ne bougea pas d’un cil, toisant le Français avec mépris.

« T-tu m’as appelé, rappela Louis dans un fort accent Français qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude d’avoir, mais la situation lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens.

\- Oui, assura Harry sans repousser Mattia. Samedi soir j’organise une soirée dans mon appartement de Paris. Tu es invité, il y aura tout le monde ! J’aimerais bien t’y voir…

\- Je vais voir si je suis libre, répondit Louis, alors que Mattia le regardait de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire en coin et Harry n’avait pas l’air de l’avoir remarqué.

\- D’accord, envoie-moi un message, alors.

\- Pas de soucis. »

Sur ce, Louis s’en alla sans fermer la porte, la tête un peu lourde et la mine triste.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas bien relu ce chapitre, mais je pense que ça va

**Harry Styles :** _Hey !_

Louis sursauta en remarquant qui lui avait envoyé un message. Il n’était toujours pas sorti de chez lui pour aller à l’Opéra, il vérifia l’heure au cas où, mais il n’était pas en retard. Il ferma la porte de l’appartement derrière lui, Zayn était déjà dans sa voiture à l’attendre, les mains sur le volant en pianotant au rythme d’une chanson d’un CD qu’il avait mis.

 **Louis Tomlinson :** _Comment ça va ?_

Le jeune Français ne se rendit pas compte qu’il avait écrit dans sa langue natale, mais il était trop tard pour supprimer son message et la réponse arriva plus vite que prévue, avant qu’il ne puisse se corriger. Il dévala les escaliers de l’immeuble à grande vitesse, son téléphone tenant au bout de ses doigts, il avait failli tomber de sa main un bon nombre de fois. Il sauta à terre avec ses Vans noires à damiers, trottinant vers son meilleur ami.

 **Harry Styles :** _I don’t speak croissant_

Louis ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire en voyant son message, il s’assitcôté passager, un large sourire peignant son visage. Zayn l’observait, curieux.

« C’est Harry, il m’a envoyé un message, répondit Louis en voyant le regard interrogateur de Zayn tout en baissant la tête pour cacher sa joie.

\- Vous vous parlez plus que je ne le pensais, remarqua son meilleur ami.

\- C’est la première fois qu’il m’envoie un message sans me dire du premier coup ce qu’il veut. Je ne sais pas si c’est à propos de ce qu’il s’est passé hier…

\- Hier ?! s’exclama Zayn en commençant à démarrer pour s’engager dans l’allée.

\- Je l’ai surpris avec l’Italien dans sa loge… Ils flirtaient et quand je suis arrivé, ils n’avaient pas l’air de se soucier de ma présence. Puis, de toute manière je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m’atteint autant, ce n’est que le mec pour qui je travaille… C’est pas professionnel de toute manière. »

 **Harry Styles :** _Viens à l’atelier de Niall quand tu vas arriver, j’y suis,_ _on a besoin de ton aide_ _._ (en anglais)

Louis décida que ce qu’il avait vu le jour précédent n’allait pas ruiner sa journée, il allait faire en sorte que cela ne la lui gâche pas, surtout que cela n’affecte pas sa relation avec le ténor qui commençait à s’installer doucement. De plus, il allait rester toute la matinée avec Harry, Taylor était occupée à autre chose, il allait être confronté à Mattia et Harry durant ces quelques heures de travail. Zayn le déposa au même endroit, derrière le Palais, puis Louis se dirigea rapidement vers l’atelier.

Ce jour là, il n’y avait pas grand monde, tout paraissait plus calme, c’était une fin de semaine. En arrivant devant les portes en verre de l’atelier de Niall, le jeune Français remarqua que Harry portait son costume, il déglutit. Il était magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, caressant son visage, il souriait de toutes ses dents, ses fossettes apparentes, les bras levés tandis que Niall réparait une erreur qu’il avait faite sous le bras droit. Le blanc lui allait à merveille, il ressemblait à un roi, il était né pour être un roi, Louis était sûr qu’il en était un dans une vie antérieure. Harry aperçut le Français dans l’atelier, les yeux pétillants devant la beauté du ténor.

« Salut, Louis… Tout va bien ?!

\- Euh, oui, répondit-t-il en passant ses paumes sur son jean tout en essayant de ne pas trop le fixer. Et toi ?

\- Parfait, Niall fait un travail de fou, je suis littéralement amoureux de ce costume !

\- Il te va bien, murmura Louis tellement doucement qu’il ne crût pas que l’Anglais l’ait entendu.

\- Merci, souffla Harry en lui lançant un clin d’œil qui pétrifia Louis sur place. »

Ce dernier s’assit sur un tabouret derrière la grande table où Niall travaillait qui ornait le milieu de la pièce. La table était remplie de rubans, de tissus, deux machines à coudre s’y trouvaient et des bouts d’habits déchirés. Louis passa ses doigts sur les morceaux de tissus, fasciné par le travail que Niall effectuait. Il aurait voulu être l’assistant de Niall, mais il n’avait pas fait d’école de couture. Ce dernier l’appela pour venir tenir la veste de Harry tandis que le ténor levait les bras. Il devait rajuster une partie du milieu, mais directement sur le chanteur lyrique. L’assistant écouta les consignes du couturier et se posta derrière Harry, entourant sa taille de ses bras, tout en tirant sa veste vers le bas. Niall commença à sortir ses aiguilles et son fil, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration.

« Ça va être long ? demanda Louis d’une voix faible, hésitant.

\- Désolé, je vais essayer d’aller vite. »

Harry ne bougeait pas, les yeux mi-clos, il murmurait des paroles intelligibles, Louis voulait savoir ce qu’il susurrait, mais il était impossible d’entendre. Ses bras enserrés sa taille fermement, il ne s’était pas attendu à une approche si soudaine, il était même plus proche de lui que Mattia ne l’avait été. Son parfum à la vanille embaumé ses narines, Louis pouvait le sentir correctement. Les pointes de ses cheveux venaient chatouiller son front. Le ventre du Français était collé au dos de Harry qui ne semblait pas s’en soucier, mais ce premier avait peur que son corps prenne le dessus, car il était vraiment attiré par le ténor et cette proximité ne l’aidait pas. Il essayait de penser à autre chose, mais impossible, les murmures incessants de l’Anglais venaient caresser ses oreilles. Dans un élan de courage, il lui demanda en se raclant la gorge :

« T-tu parles depuis tout à l’heure, Harry, qu’est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Je répète mes paroles, répondit le ténor en haussant la voix. J’ai l’impression de tout oublier. C’est horrible, cette pièce est assez complexe… Ou alors c’est parce que ça fait longtemps que je n’ai pas chanté en Italien.

\- Tu devrais parler la pièce avant de la chanter. Juste lire les paroles calmement avant de les chanter, plusieurs fois. Pas qu’une seule. C’est ce que je fais… j’ai entendu ça quelque part.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, j’essaierai demain.

\- Je peux t’aider, si tu veux. Je suis là pour ça en plus et je m’y connais en plus sur l’opéra.

\- Merci, ça serait super ! Avoir l’avis de quelqu’un d’extérieur. Merci. »

Niall informa à Louis qu’il pouvait relâcher la veste de Harry. Il le fit à contre cœur, il s’était habitué au corps réconfortant de Harry, son odeur, sa chaleur. Il secoua la tête voulant se débarrasser de ce sentiment de manque. Il se rassit au tabouret, et sortit son téléphone, faisant semblant d’être intéressé par quelque-chose sur internet pour ne pas montrer que Harry l’avait chamboulé, mais ce dernier fit résonner sa voix dans l’atelier de Niall en direction de Louis :

« Tu viens ce soir ?

\- Pardon ? demanda innocemment Louis, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il voulait dire, il n’avait rien de prévu ce soir là et encore moins avec le ténor.

\- Ma soirée, tu m’as dit en début de semaine que tu viendrais.

\- Oh, se rappela soudainement le Français honteux d’avoir oublié. Bien sûr, avec plaisir, justement… je dois m’habiller comment ?

\- Une chemise, ça ira. »

Harry lança un coup d’œil sur le côté, évitant le regard de Louis, il ne dit rien laissant un suspens dans leur discussion avant de proposer :

« Tu peux amener ton copain, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Mon copain ? s’exclama Louis un peu plus fort qu’il ne le voulait, surpris par ce que l’Anglais venait de lui dire.

\- Oui, le garçon qui t’a embrassé dans sa voiture… Le lendemain quand tu…

\- Zayn ? s’écria Louis en riant. Non ! C’est mon meilleur ami, on est comme des frères, jamais ce ne sera mon copain, non merci. »

Louis remarqua qu’il venait d’avouer qu’il préférait les hommes sans le faire exprès, il n’avait pas contredit Harry sur sa sexualité, mais avait clairement montré qu’avoir un copain ne l’aurait pas dérangé. Louis ne savait pas comment l’interpréter, mais le regard de Harry semblait comme rassuré.

  
  


***

  
  


L’appartement de Harry ne se trouvait pas loin du Palais Garnier. Le ténor était le plus connu du monde, il n’allait pas se priver non plus, il avait des moyens et ne le cachait pas, même si dans ses polaires des années 80, personne n’aurait crû qu’il était riche. Louis avait opté pour un pantalon style costume noir, une chemise blanche large qu’il n’avait pas rentré dans le pantalon un blazer noir et n’avait pas quitté ses Vans, il avait envi d’être confortable ce soir, il ne voulait pas emprisonner ses pieds dans ces chaussures en cuir vernis qui lui donnaient des ampoules. Zayn l’accompagnait, lui avait opté pour les chaussures en cuir. Il avait cédé à Louis qui l’avait harcelé toute l’après-midi et avait accepté juste parce que Liam serait aussi présent, au plus grand malheur de Louis. Ce dernier n’avait pas voulu se retrouver dans une soirée où Liam Payne et Mattia draguant Harry seraient présents, seul, donc il avait misé sur la présence de Zayn pour ne pas qu’il pète un plomb. Même avec Niall et Taylor à ses côtés, il ne serait pas aussi serein qu’à côté de Zayn. Zayn était comme un calmant, il le ramenait sur Terre. Au bas de l’immeuble, un homme en costume vert foncé leur demanda leur nom, Louis répondit et rajouta qu’il était accompagné, ce qui ne posa aucun problème. L’intérieur de l’immeuble était aussi beau que le Palais Garnier. Tout était en marbre, il y avait des statues inspirées de l’époque romaine blanches dans les coins des murs, l’escalier était orné d’un tapis rouge. Ils prirent l’ascenseur pour se rendre au troisième étage où était l’appartement de Harry. Les yeux de Zayn étaient grands d’étonnement, il ne s’était pas attendu à être accueilli dans un endroit pareil. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer comment était décore l’appartement du ténor. Louis n’était pas si impressionné que ça, il stressait à l’idée de voir les gens avec qui il travaillait en dehors du lieu de leur travail. Ils rajustèrent leurs blazers avant que les portes de l’ascenseur ne s’ouvrent devant la porte de l’appartement de Harry. Un autre homme dans un costume semblable à celui de l’entrée du bas de l’immeuble leur ouvrit la grande porte en bois crème en leur souriant.

Ils surent cru dans _Eyes Wide Shut_ , quand Tom Cruise et Nicole Kidman vont à la grande soirée au début du film. L’appartement était aussi immense, avec des plafonds de plus de trois mètres, ornés de lustres et des cadres venaient décorer les murs blancs et dorés. Des poteaux en marbre s’y dissimulaient. Des fleurs blanches et rouges avaient été disposées dans tout l’appartement. Les personnes présentes étaient toutes en costume, en robe de soirée à paillettes, en soie. Tout le monde semblait distingué et dans une classe sociale bien au-dessus que la plupart des gens ignoraient l’existence. Louis cherchait ceux qu’il connaissait du regard, tandis que Zayn avait la bouche ouverte derrière lui, répétant inlassablement ô combien cet endroit était fabuleux. Un homme derrière un piano jouait une musique enjouée, faisant danser quelques personnes dans le salon. Louis reconnut certaines personnes qu’il avait vu tandis que Harry et Mattia avaient répété ces dernières semaines. Certains chanteurs, des musiciens et même le directeur du Palais. Il vit aussi l’écrivaine et le compositeur qui avaient écrit l’Opéra, il n’alla pas les voir, trop timide. Il y avait aussi des danseurs, des ballerines, le milieu de l’Opéra était très apprécié par le milieu de la danse classique.

Et au milieu de la foule, quand un serveur lui tendit un plateau en argent avec des flûtes de champagne, il vit Harry Styles. Il porté un costume bleu pastel avec une chemise à froufrous blanche large en dessous, le pantalon aussi bleu pastel était évasé et il portait aussi des Vans mais blanches qui cassaient complètement avec son look. Il avait arrangé ses boucles brunes qui descendaient en cascade sur son visage, et il avait toujours son collier de perles autour du cou. Il parlait avec Niall et Taylor, en faisant de grands gestes. Mattia et Liam n’étaient toujours pas dans les parages. Taylor avait une robe longue et rouge qui mettaient en avant ses épaules et avait attaché ses cheveux blonds, tandis que Niall s’était contenté d’un costume noir banal. Le ténor sembla avoir aperçu Louis et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Louis attrapa Zayn par le poignet et l’entraîna vers eux pour le présenter. Ils furent enfin à leur hauteur et le Français introduisit son meilleur ami.

« J’ai donc parlé avec vous au téléphone, lui dit Taylor en lui serrant la main. Enchantée.

\- De même, Louis me parle beaucoup de vous tous. Vous l’aidez énormément. C’est sympa de l’avoir accepté pour ce travail.

\- Louis est le meilleur des assistants, assura Harry en souriant au concerné qui rougit instantanément en riant, gêné. Vous aimez bien cette soirée ?

\- On vient à peine d’arriver, informa Louis en buvant une gorgée de son champagne. Mais, c’est très beau ici, je n’imaginais pas ton appartement comme ça.

\- C’est magnifique, ajouta Zayn.

\- Merci, mais je ne fais que le louer, j’habite à Londres le reste de l’année et comme je loue cet appartement à chaque fois que je viens à Paris, c’est un peu comme chez moi.

\- Je comprends.

\- Liam ! s’écria Zayn en voyant le concerné derrière Niall en levant les bras. »

Louis se mordit les lèvres, agacé par la personne qui s’immisça dans leur cercle, il ne manquait plus que l’Italien pour couronner le tout. Le chef d’orchestre salua toutes les personnes et fit une accolade à Zayn, en se tournant vers Louis il y eut un silence pesant et Liam hocha à peine la tête vers lui, ne disant rien, tandis que Louis restait de marbre. Il sentait le regard de Taylor et de Harry pesant sur lui. Le ténor avait remarqué la tension. Zayn commença à introduire Liam qui connaissait déjà Harry, en parlant de leur amitié qui était de longue date, Harry semblait apprécier la discussion. Mais Louis ne se sentait pas très bien, la situation l’agaçait, il regardait Harry, si beau dans son costume, si resplendissait, parler à quelqu’un comme Liam. Et Liam lui rappelait ce que son professeur de chant lui avait confessé en le comparant au grand ténor. Taylor nota que Louis n’était pas dans son assiette, alors les excusa et le prit par le bras pour l’emmener faire un tour. Le Français sourit à Harry avant de s’éclipser, les laissant discuter. Ils firent bien de partit à ce moment là, car Mattia était arrivé juste après.

« J’ai vu comment tu le regardes, en fait c’est Niall qui l’a remarqué en premier, confessa Taylor à Louis qui était déjà à sa troisième flûte, il avait à peine sentie la deuxième passer.

\- À chaque fois qu’on se parle, tu prétends savoir quelque-chose sur moi.

\- Louis… je ne prétends pas, ce sont des faits.

\- Et quel est ce deuxième fait ?

\- Harry te plaît, et je pense que c’est réciproque »

Louis s’étouffa dans son champagne et ricana.

« Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec la personne qui m’a remplacée dans le monde de l’Opéra, le seul environnement qui me plaît.

\- Personne ne t’a remplacé, d’où tu sors ça ?

\- Rien, j’ai trop bu.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux que tu tentes avec Harry, pas maintenant en tout cas. Mais après la représentation, je pense que tout pourrait se faire entre vous.

\- Taylor, on se parle à peine. Je ne sais même pas comment il est en vrai, en dehors du Palais. Je ne connais pas Harry et tu me parles d’être en couple avec lui ! C’est mon patron.

\- C’est moi ton patron. Et tu peux lui parler, ce soir. Je peux faire en sorte que Mattia lui fiche la paix. Mais je pense qu’il le fera de lui-même.

\- Je n’en suis pas sûr, il a l’air happé par sa discussion avec eux.

\- Attends, tu verras. »

Il était près de minuit et les plus âgés commençaient à partir, laissant les plus jeunes chez le ténor. Le pianiste avait été remplacé par une playlist du téléphone de Harry et des tubes des années 80 sortaient de grosses enceintes, certains dansaient et chantaient. La soirée avait pris une autre tournure dont Louis n’aurait pas pensé voir ce soir-là. Il avait passé toute la soirée avec Taylor et parfois Niall, mais Zayn restait le plus souvent avec Liam et le Français ne s’était toujours pas excusé, il ne voulait pas se confronter au chef d’orchestre. Harry était passé voir tout le monde, toujours le même verre de cocktail rose avec un parasol en plastique flottant à l’intérieur dans sa main. Il semblait être apprécié par tout le monde et Louis n’avait pas remarqué à quel point il était connu avant de venir à cette soirée. Il avait le bras long et une grande réputation. Il avait entendu au moins quatre langues différentes parlées cette nuit.

<https://youtu.be/7ZYgKCbFbWY>

Tout à coup, enivré par le champagne, Louis reconnut les premières notes de sa chanson préférée. This is the day de The The. Il ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et entre toutes ces personnes distinguées, il s’avança au milieu de la piste de danse, les bras en l’air et se mit à crier les paroles. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, mais il ne s’en souciait guère. Cela faisait des années qu’il n’était pas allé à une soirée, qu’il ne s’était pas amusé, et depuis qu’il rentrait au sein de cet opéra, depuis qu’il avait rencontré Harry, tout commençait à redevenir normal et il se sentait un peu mieux. Ses pieds improvisaient un pas de danse, mais l’alcool le faisait presque tomber, mais il ne s’empêchait pas de danser. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, mais il n’arrêta pas de chanter à tue-tête. Quelques personnes l’avaient rejoint. Et à sa grande surprise, après le premier refrain, Harry s’approcha de lui et se mit à imiter ses pas de danse et à crier les paroles à son tour. Puis, encore plus surprenant, le ténor attrapa le bras du Français et le fit tourner sur lui même ce qui leur provoqua un fou rire. _You could have done anything if you wanted, And all your friends and family think that you’re lucky. But the side of you they’ll never seen, is when you’re left alone with your memories._ En temps normal, ces paroles et cette chanson rendraient Louis triste et lui feraient repenser à cette partie gâchée de cette vie, car les paroles de cette chanson retranscrivaient parfaitement sa vie, mais à ce moment, le refrain le touchait plus que le reste de la chanson. Malgré tout l’alcool qui se propageait dans ses veines, il n’entendait que _This is the day, your life will surely change_. Et Louis voulait que sa vie change enfin, qu’il arrête de repenser à son adolescence. Dans les yeux verts de Harry, dans son sourire, il voyait ce changement, Harry était devenu ce que lui n’avait pas pu devenir et il était heureux pour lui, il voulait aider le ténor à être le meilleur chanteur d’opéra du monde même s’il l’était déjà. Il voulait arrêter de penser au passé qui ne pouvait pas être modifié, mais le présent pouvait l’être. Et c’était le jour où sa vie devait changer.

Ils dansèrent encore sur cinq autres chansons, un peu trop collés l’un à l’autre au goût de Mattia qui les toisait de loin. Ils se séparèrent enfin, un énorme sourire sur leurs visages, le souffle court, les pupilles brillantes de joie. Zayn coupa court à leur bonheur en demandant à Louis s’ils pouvaient partir plus tôt. Ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à tous ceux qui étaient restés, même l’ancien ténor ne se préoccupa de parler à Liam, l’euphorie et l’alcool avaient fait en sorte qu’il se fichait de tout à part de Harry. Ce dernier les avait accompagné jusqu’à la porte, une main dans le bas du dos de Louis qui bouillonnait. Ils se serrèrent la main, mais le ténor se baissa vers Louis et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis l’effleura pour lui murmurer "à lundi" dans le creux de l’oreille.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas mis les noms de la vraie famille de Louis Tomlinson, parce que ça me gêne un peu et je préfère respecter. J'espère que vous le comprendrez, bonne lecture ! :)

Harry Styles était devenu le centre de ses pensées, Louis Tomlinson ne pouvait plus s’empêcher de penser au jeune ténor et à leur rapprochement à sa soirée. Ils ne s’étaient pas énormément parlés, mais un lien invisible existait entre eux et ce lien, même s’il n’était pas visible à l’oeil nu, attirait Louis vers le chanteur et même leurs collègues avaient remarqué ce lien. Mais est-ce que Harry pensait la même chose que Louis, est-ce que lui aussi pensait à son assistant le soir, parlait-il de lui à Niall comme Louis le faisait avec Zayn ?

Le dimanche matin, un jour après la soirée de l’Anglais, Louis se rendit chez ses parents. Ils habitaient dans une commune à la campagne à côté de Paris, le jeune Français devait s’y rendre en train, il avait donc passé le trajet à écouter des chansons d’une playlist que sa sœur lui avait fait, remplie de chansons d’amour pop. Il ne prêtait guère attention aux musiques qui passaient dans ses écouteurs, il ne pensait qu’à Harry et à ses fossettes. Harry et sa voix. En se rappelant la voix mélodieuse et incomparable de Harry, il chercha dans son application qu’il partageait avec toute sa famille pour écouter de la musique, le nom du ténor et tomba alors sur une dizaine d’opéras. Il vit alors son préféré, _Lucia Di Lammermoor._ Il était un peu surpris, il ne savait pas que Harry y avait joué. Il appuya sur la première qui arrivait et ainsi, bercé par la voix de Harry Styles, Louis passa le trajet à contempler les paysages qui défilaient derrière les fenêtres du train.

Il n’était pas allé chez ses parents depuis quelques mois, et n’était pas rentré dans son ancienne chambre d’adolescent depuis des années. À chaque fois qu’il venait passer un repas avec eux ou même Noël, il évitait la porte bleue ciel au fond du couloir du premier étage et dormait même dans la chambre d’amis. Parce que sa mère l’avait gardé comme il l’avait laissé en partant de la maison après le lycée. Comme si le Louis de 17 ans avait toujours habité cette pièce, tel un fantôme. Ce Louis qu’il n’aimait pas, car c’était exactement à ce moment-là, qu’il avait été dans les pires moments de sa vie. Et revenir dans sa chambre lui ferait repenser à tout ce qu’on avait pu lui dire, tout ce qu’il lui était arrivé, Louis ne voulait plus vivre avec les paroles des gens qui l’avaient blessé, il voulait oublier. Mais il n’y arrivait tout simplement pas.

Sur le quai, sa mère, une grande femme aux cheveux auburn, et sa sœur Léna l’attendaient. Elles semblaient dans une vive discussion qui faisait froncer les sourcils de sa mère et croiser les bras de Léna, décidément, pensa-t-il, elles n’avaient pas changé, toujours à s’énerver l’une contre l’autre n’importe où elles allaient. Cela l’amusait et il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois qu’il était venu, pour lui c’était il y a plus d’un an, alors ce n’était il n’y a que deux mois. Il passa son sac sur son épaule et descendit du train après quelques passagers. Il ne put être prévenu à temps, qu’un corps l’enlaça par surprise, le faisant reculer de quelques pas. Des petites mains vinrent prendre son visage et une voix fluette s’exclama :

« Enfin ! On te revoit, je pensais que mon frère était un Hermite !

\- Heureux de te revoir, Léna, ricana Louis en répondant à son embrassade. »

Sa mère les prit tous les deux dans ses bras, les écrasant contre elle. Ils se mirent à rire et à s’échanger des nouvelles banales, sa mère le regardait avec un regard attendrissant, comme si elle savait quelque chose, parce que les mères savent tout. Léna insista pour prendre son sac, mais il le garda contre lui. Ils prirent la voiture pour se rendre chez ses parents, ils habitaient en pleine campagne.

« Tu as changé, murmura sa mère durant le trajet.

\- C’est à dire ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Tu as l’air d’être plus heureux que d’habitude, tu as bonne mine.

-Hmm. »

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, ne pouvant s’empêcher de sourire grandement, Louis était heureux pour la première fois depuis dix ans. Il se sentait vivant. Mais une peur au fond de lui le rappelait que ce n’était qu’éphémère. La maison était une ancienne ferme que ses parents avaient rénové après s’être mariés, se promettant de pouvoir élever leurs trois enfants loin du bruit constant et assommant de la ville, mais au milieu de la nature. Léna était à sa deuxième année d’école d’infirmière, elle venait toutes les fins de semaines chez ses parents, trop habituée à y vivre. Charlie était le dernier, toujours au lycée, il venait de rentrer en première littéraire. Léna était la seule de la famille à être intéressée par les sciences, son père était professeur de philosophie et sa mère travaillait pour une grande maison d’édition internationale. En rentrant dans la maison, une odeur de repas fraîchement préparé envahie les narines de Louis, son coeur bondit de joie, ainsi que le chien de ses parents qui arriva par surprise, un golden retriever roux presque marron.

Il salua son père et alla toquer à la porte de Charlie qui passait ses journées enfermer dans sa chambre comme tout ado de son âge. Son frère lisait une bande dessinée dans son lit, un casque sur les oreilles, il n’entendit même pas Louis rentrer.

« Eh ! C’est mon comic de Batman ! Comme ça, on vole mes affaires ! s’écria Louis en croisant les bras. »

Visiblement, Charlie l’entendit car il sursauta et sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant qui était en train de le déranger.

« C’est le petit ténor de France ! s’exclama Charlie en balançant le comic sur son lit avec le casque.

\- Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, Charlie !

\- Roh, tais-toi ! »

Ils se firent une accolade et descendirent les escaliers deux à deux en riant.

« Maman m’a dit que je n’étais pas obligé de te demander pour lire tes comics, avoua Charlie à Louis. À condition que je les remette à leur place.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne transformes pas cette pièce en salle de sport ou en bibliothèque, dit Louis en se tournant vers sa mère en croisant les bras. Je n’y ai pas mis les pieds depuis que j’ai aménagé à Paris.

\- Et je pense qu’il serait tant que tu tournes la poignet, ajouta sa mère en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Assieds-toi, on va manger. »

Louis ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il savait aussi qu’il était temps de le faire, il pouvait faire la paix avec la pièce derrière la porte bleue.

Durant le repas ils se mirent à parler de tout sauf du nouveau travail de Louis, comme si les parents avaient demandé à leurs enfants de ne pas aborder le sujet si Louis n’en parlait pas en premier. Cela l’avait un peu agacé, mais il fit en sorte qu’ils ne le remarquent pas.

« J’ai retrouvé du travail, il informa.

\- Raconte ! fit Léna la bouche pleine de haricots verts.

\- Au Palais Garnier, je suis assistant pour un ténor. Il est très connu. Il s’appelle Harry Styles.

\- _L_ _e_ Harry Styles ? demanda subitement sa mère. Celui dont… Tu-Sais-Qui t’avais comparé ?! »

Après avoir revu Harry Potter, sa famille et lui étaient tombés sur un commun accord d’appeler son ancien professeur de chant, Tu-Sais-Qui ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. En entendant ce surnom, Louis sourit amusé.

« Oui, j’ai été assez surpris. Mais il est très sympa, on s’entend bien, même si on ne se parle pas énormément. Il est Anglais et très talentueux. Il m’a beaucoup aidé. Zayn aussi, depuis toujours. Et Harry a un ami qui est couturier pour le Palais, ils se connaissent depuis le lycée, et on est aussi devenus amis ! Bref, tout se passe bien pour l’instant…

\- Est-ce que ce Harry est la raison pour laquelle tu es redevenu ensoleillé presque autant qu’avant l’incident ? demanda sa mère en se penchant sur la tbale pour venir lui pincer la joue. »

Un silence entraîna sa question, tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Il déglutit, les joues en feu, massant celle que sa mère avait torturé.

« Ouais… Sinon, Charlie. Comment ça se passe le lycée ? »

  
  


Il fallait qu’il tourne la poignet de cette chambre maudite. Et il était temps. Elle paraissait menaçante au fond du couloir, dans l’ombre, à peine éclairée par la chambre ouverte de son frère juste à côté. Il se rappela le nombre de fois où il l’avait claqué avec colère, où il avait pleuré contre elle, le corps secoué, les coups de sa famille avant de rentrer, attendant son accord. Un petit amas de poussière s’était accumulé sur la poignet, qu’il balaya de son index. Sa mère y rentrait rarement, au moins deux fois par mois pour la nettoyer un minimum et elle avait toujours refusé d’y toucher, laissant tout comme il l’avait laissé. Il avait mis cette chambre de côté, il l’avait abandonné.

La porte s’ouvrit dans un grincement strident, que toute sa famille entendit depuis le rez de chaussée. Louis ne remarqua même pas qu’il avait retenu sa respiration, et laissa s’évaporer l’air sortant entre ses lèvres entrouvertes dans l’obscurité de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui était en face de la porte de l’autre côté, ouvrant les volets roulants, et petit à petit la lumière du jour entra timidement. Et il put voir sa chambre d’adolescent depuis presque plus de cinq ans. Comme sa mère lui répétait sans cesse, rien n’avait changé. Le lit avait ses draps faits, comme s’il attendait avec un infime espoir que Louis y revienne dormir, plaqué contre le mur. Son bureau en bois était toujours là, à droite de son armoire où ses vieux vêtements étaient entassés. Il en avait emportant la plupart, il ne restait que quelques tee-shirts et deux trois pantalons qui traînaient. Un tapis rond noir était disposé au milieu de la pièce. Louis s’approcha d’un petit meuble où son lecteur de vinyles était installé, avec un cageot remplis de disques. Il ne l’avait pas pris et le regrettait. Il parcourut du bout des doigts les pochettes qui prenaient la poussière et qui avaient ses bords usés par le temps. Des feuilles et de classeurs avaient été laissés sur le bureau. D’anciens cours du lycée et son relevé de notes du bac. Des bibelots qui venaient de tous les pays qu’il avait visité avec sa famille s’étalaient sur une étagère au-dessus du bureau. Et quelques livres étaient empilés les uns sur les autres au bas des murs à la même couleur que ses yeux. Louis observait méticuleusement la chambre où il avait grandi et ne ressentait rien de particulier, l’excitation et l’angoisse qu’il avait ressenti s’étaient évaporées quand il avait franchi la porte. Il avait l’impression d’être retourné en arrière, d’avoir sauté dans une journée ordinaire de son adolescence, comme si tout ce qu’il avait vécu depuis n’avait été qu’un rêve ou un cauchemar et qu’il était toujours bloqué à ses quinze ans.

Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage, sa barbe commençait à pousser et vint râper sa paume. Il réalisa alors que sa chambre n’avait pas changé et que lui non plus, il était resté le même depuis le lycée, toujours aussi triste et sans raison valable de continuer. Mais venir travailler à l’opéra et franchir le pas de cette porte étaient une partie de son changement, vers une « meilleure vie ».

Soudain, son œil fut attiré par un reflet qui provenait de sous son lit. Il se baissa pour voir ce qui avait capté sa curiosité et tira une boîte métallique de ses deux mains. Elle n’était pas lourde, mais assez grande. Il se souvint alors qu’elle contenait alors tous ses souvenirs d’avant l’incident. Avant, les murs de sa chambre étaient remplis de posters de grandes divas, d’affiches d’opéras, même une qu’il avait arraché dans les rues de Paris et aussi des posters à l’effigie de rock stars. Tout ce qui avait attrait à la musique, il l’avait arraché, mais avait laissé son tourne disque qu’il avait presque balancé par dessus sa fenêtre un soir. Louis posa délicatement la boîte sur son lit et mit ses genoux à terre. Il l’ouvrit précautionneusement pour en découvrir son contenu. Des papiers débordaient, il y avait des posters pliés en quatre, des tracts, des dessins, des livrets… Il se mit à regarder tout ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur, un par un, il dépliait les papiers, lisait ce qu’il avait écrit, ce qu’il avait dessiné. Des chanteurs d’opéras étaient dispersés sur le lit, et au milieu se tenait Green Day ou The Killers. Une boîte transparente attira son attention, il la passa entre ses doigts, l’inspectant sous toutes ses coutures. Sa première boîte d’anti dépresseurs. Il grimaça et la lança sur le lit, hors de sa vue.

Trois coups faibles retentirent et sa mère apparut en souriant dans l’encadrement de la porte. Il lui fit signe qu’elle pouvait rentrer et elle s’assit sur le lit pour caresser doucement les cheveux de son fils. Il soupira et ferma un instant ses paupières, l’affiche du premier opéra dans lequel il avait joué entre ses mains.

« Maman, il murmura et sa voix commençait à flancher. Tu penses que je pourrais rechanter ?

\- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, chéri. Si tu veux rechanter, essaie, tu ne perds rien. Le docteur nous a dit jamais, mais je suis sûre qu’il se trompe.

\- Mais il a déjà connu un cas similaire, je pense qu’il en sait plus que nous.

\- Tu devrais essayer, Louis. Tu dois faire ressortir ce qui est enfoui là-dedans, je sens que c’est le bon moment. »

Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine à l’emplacement de son cœur et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

Elle avait raison. Louis était resté silencieux depuis trop longtemps.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fanfiction est aussi sur Wattpad ! Sous le même nom, mon pseudo est GalaxyRenegade13 !

« Harry est avec Mattia et Niall, ils essaient leurs costumes pour les touches finales. Je ne sais pas si tu préfères être dans la même pièce que Mattia ou m’accompagner à Bastille ?

\- Je te suis.

\- Cette fois-ci on ne va pas que dans les bureaux… On va voir la scène et peut-être… des gens qui te connaissent. »

Louis arqua un sourcil, amusé par ce que Taylor venait de lui dire. Pour lui c’était impossible que quelqu’un ne se rappelle de lui. Il avait déjà croisé une vieille dame qui s’était rappelé de l’avoir vu à la télé quand il chantait pour le match de foot, mais ça n’avait été que la seule personne.

« Personne ne me connaît, répondit-il en attrapant sa veste avant de la suivre à l’extérieur.

\- Quand on est dans le Palais Garnier Louis, on ne croise que des gens qui sont dans le domaine de la danse classique, mais on quand on rentre à l’Opéra National, à Bastille, ce n’est plus pareil. Tu ne sais pas qui tu vas croiser, tu vas peut-être rencontrer les plus grands Barytons de ce siècle ou même du siècle dernier.

\- Tous les figurants et le directeur de l’opéra dans lequel va jouer Harry ne m’ont pas reconnu, donc ce n’est pas en allant à Bastille que cela va être différent.

\- Parce que l’on ne t’a pas présenté, voilà tout. À Bastille, ils sont plus curieux… »

Ils montèrent dans une voiture rouge criarde et s’engagèrent dans le rue. Louis resta pensif, il ne voulait pas il se demandait alors si Taylor n’avait pas parlé à quelqu’un de qui il était, quelqu’un qui se trouvait forcément à l’Opéra Bastille. Il n’ajouta rien, préférant observer les rues depuis la fenêtre, la radio en fond qui diffusait un air de Tchaïkovski.

L’opéra Bastille était moins élégant que le Palais Garnier. Il avait été construit dans la fin des années 80, malgré de nombreuses manifestations contre cette construction, il avait été finalement inauguré en 1989. Ce fut là que Louis joua son premier opéra. Il avait eu un moment en soliste qui avait ému tous les spectateurs et son nom avait figuré sur la moitié des journaux et des magazines du pays, ce fut à cet instant qu’il fut nommé _le petit ténor de France_. La lumière du soleil se reflétait dans les vitres de la façade, rendant aveugle Louis qui suivait la silhouette de Taylor devant lui. Il était déjà venu avec elle, mais ils n’étaient jamais allés plus loin que les bureaux, ne mettant pas les pieds dans la salle de spectacle ou dans les autres scènes. Il lui tint la porte vitrée avant qu’elle ne passe et lui demanda timidement, attrapant le bout des manches de son pull :

« Est-ce qu’on peut passer par l’atelier de décors ? »

Taylor s’arrêta un instant, mettant sa tête sur le côté, un peu surprise par sa question.

« Bien sûr, il faudra juste que je demande à Jérémy, puis on verra, mais je pense qu’il sera d’accord. »

Jérémy était l’homme qui gérait toutes les représentations qui se déroulaient au sein de l’Opéra Bastille, il était en contact avec le directeur de l’Opéra et aussi avec toutes les personnes qui organisaient ces opéras. Louis ne l’avait pas vraiment rencontré, ils s’étaient serrés la main, Taylor n’avait même pas dit son nom, le désignant comme « l’assistant de Harry ». Il était un grand homme à la peau ébène qui avait toujours un costume sur lui, et Louis l’avait déjà croisé quand il était adolescent lors de ses premiers pas sur scène, il lui avait avoué qu’il était un grand fan. Mais peut-être ne se souvenait-il plus de Louis, donc il ne devait pas s’inquiéter. Ou alors Taylor en avait parlé à lui, c’était lui, _celui qui le connaîtrait sûrement à Bastille_. Il appréhendait sa troisième rencontre avec lui, il était sûr et certain qu’elle allait dire son nom, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela alors qu’il l’avait formellement interdit de lui rappeler tout ça. Il avait de repartir au Palais et tant pis s’il ne verrait pas les ateliers.

« Taylor ! s’exclama Jérémy, un sourire gravé sur son visage. J’ai si hâte de voir le Grand Harry Styles jouer à Bastille !

\- Tu ne viendras pas aux premières représentations au Palais ? demanda-t-elle en lui faisant une accolade.

\- Non, je veux le voir dans mon beau Bastille pour la première fois. Et vous jeune homme, ravi de vous revoir.

\- Oh, je ne te l’ai pas présenté correctement la dernière fois, affirma Taylor en évitant le regard de l’assistant. Il s’appelle Louis… Louis Tomlinson. »

L’interpellé sentit qu’elle avait bien appuyé sur son nom, il serra la main de Jérémy qui parut perplexe et se mit à le scanner du regard. Il fronçait les sourcils, toujours avec son sourire, il précisa :

« J’ai la meilleure des mémoires concernant les noms. Et le votre me paraît plus que familier.

\- Taylor a du vous le dire la dernière fois et elle a oublié, s’empressa de dire Louis, un ton d’agacement se faisant se sentir dans sa voix.

\- Je vous connais et je vais me souvenir où j’ai déjà entendu votre nom. Je suis sûr et certain… Louis. »

Ce dernier sourit faussement. Jérémy et Taylor se mirent en route vers la salle de spectacle, laissant Louis derrière eux qui les suivait, les mains dans les poches et énervé. Il ne supportait pas qu’on puisse le reconnaître. Et il n’en parlerait pas à Taylor, car elle avait semblé le faire exprès, il se décida qu’il allait l’ignorer quelques jours, prendre un peu ses distances avec elle.

L’atelier n’avait pas changé. Les plafonds étaient énormes, l’endroit ressemblait à un hangar. Des planches de bois de plus de trois mètres de haut et dix mètres de longueur étaient en train de sécher ou étaient posées à même le sol pour se faire peindre. Elles représentaient des décors de Renaissance, des forêts, des ciels bleus limpides. Louis avait les yeux qui pétillaient, il revenait sur ses pas petit à petit, il sentait son corps devenir plus chaud, plus vivant, à chaque jour passé au sein de ce milieu qu’était l’Opéra. Louis était en train de renaître et peut-être que ce qui le brûlait à l’intérieur allait enfin ressortir.

  
  


***

  
  


Louis avait été intimé par Taylor de rejoindre la loge de Harry où ce dernier semblait l’attendre. Quand il passa la porte de sa loge après avoir toqué, il fut soulagé de ne pas retrouver Harry collé à Mattia, mais le ténor seul avec une boîte de pizza dans les mains. Le jeune Français fronça les sourcils, intrigué par l’Anglais qui souriait bêtement en présentant son repas.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Louis en s’approchant d’un pas lent, les mains dans les poches.

\- Je t’attendais, pour qu’on aille manger dans le Grand Foyer. Il n’y a personne et si on fait attention je pense que ça va aller. J’ai déjà demandé à un gardien.

\- Dans le Grand Foyer ? C’est une blague ?

\- Bien sûr que non… On sera tranquille comme ça. »

Louis observa le visage de Harry un instant, ses yeux brillaient d’espoir, il semblait cacher quelque chose sous son sourire et son regard qui n’osait pas vraiment s’ancrer dans celui du Français. Ce fut à ce moment là que Louis réalisa la vraie proposition de Harry. Il déglutit, un peu paniqué à l’idée de prononcer les mots auxquels il pensait fortement :

« Est-ce que c’est un rencard ?!

\- Que si tu le veux. »

Sa bouche forma un o, il s’était attendu à tout sauf à cela. Un rencard avec Harry ? Il en aurait ri une semaine auparavant, mais là, après la soirée, cela semblait comme réel. Il opina et sourit.

« Alors, allons-y. »

Harry et Louis se retrouvaient donc assis en tailleur au milieu du grand couloir du Grand Foyer, il n’y avait personne à part eux, et les seuls bruits perceptibles étaient ceux de leurs mastications. Ils n’osaient pas se parler, assez timides, une fois laissés sans tous les regards, sans la musique. Ils se retrouvaient enfin à deux, cela semblait comme la première fois.

« Aimes-tu ton nouveau travail ? lui demanda Harry avant de croquer une énorme bouchée de la pizza Margarita qui était posée entre eux.

\- Est-ce que je suis payé pour avoir ce rencard ? »

Harry se mit à rire, cachant sa bouche remplie de nourriture avec sa main ornée de bagues. Louis dévoila ses fossettes, observant le ténor avec tendresse.

« Je ne pense pas, c’est la pause déjeuner. Mais sinon, ça te plaît ? Tu peux me le dire, si t’aimes pas, c’est pas un souci…

\- J’aime beaucoup… Je me sens un peu comme chez moi, comme si j’étais fait pour être ici. »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux, un peu étonné par sa réponse.

« Tu as déjà travaillé dans le monde de l’Opéra ?

\- Non, mentit Louis en baissant le regard pour ne pas montrer à Harry qu’il lui dévoilait un mensonge. Mais j’aime bien le monde du spectacle, c’est tout.

\- Je vois. Moi aussi, j’y ai toujours trouvé un intérêt. Je faisais du théâtre au collège avant de rentrer dans l’Opéra.

\- Comment tu es devenu ténor ?

\- C’est tout bête, ça part d’un mensonge en plus, ou plutôt une histoire. Je ne sais pas si ça t’intéresse vraiment.

\- J’ai envie de savoir ton histoire, Harry. »

Louis rougit de façon incontrôlé en voyant que les yeux de Harry s’étaient mis à pétiller de joie et que sa langue était passée sur ses lèvres d’une manière assez sensuelle.

« Ma mère me racontait quand j’étais petit, que les chanteurs d’opéra étaient appelés pour chanter au bas des montagnes pour créer des avalanches. J’ai grandi avec cette histoire dans la tête et ça m’intriguait, j’ai donc pris des cours de chant quelques années plus tard. Puis à seize ou dix sept ans je me suis inscrit à un cours pour être ténor. Le professeur m’a demandé pourquoi j’avais envie de chanter tel un ténor, et j’ai répondu que je voulais créer des avalanches. Ça l’a fait beaucoup rire, parce qu’à dix-sept ans qui croit encore à ce genre d’histoires ?

\- Et tu n’as jamais cherché la vérité, sur internet ou même redemandé à ta mère ?

\- Non. Je savais au fond que ce n’était pas vrai, mais j’aimais trop cette idée pour voir la vérité en face. Parfois tout est devant nos yeux, mais on laisse couler parce que c’est plus simple… »

La dernière phrase de Harry fit tourner le visage de Louis, il se tritura les mains, faisant mine d’observer les murs dorées du Grand Foyer. Des centaines de lustres tombaient du plafond ornementé de peintures de la Renaissance. C’était vraiment le meilleur rencard que Louis n’eut dans sa vie. La dernière fois qu’il en avait eu un, on l’avait emmené dans un Subway, et la personne qui l’accompagnait n’arrêtait pas de parler et lui couper la parole. Mais Harry était complètement différent, il se fondait dans ce décor luxueux, avec ses boucles brunes il ressemblait à un prince dans son château. De la sauce tomate vint se loger près de ses lèvres, formant une tâche rouge sur le bout de sa joue, alors Louis, avec le peu de courage qu’il avait, avança sa main et l’enleva avec son pouce. La peau de Harry était chaude, douce comme un fruit. Ils se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux, perdus dans leurs propres pensées et leurs cœurs pulsaient à une allure incroyable. Louis se racla la gorge et se recula après avoir essuyé son pouce sur les serviettes que le livreur leur avait passé. Un rire cristallin s’échappa d’entre les lèvres de Harry qui souriait en passant ses yeux sur le corps en tailleur de du Français en face de lui.

« Ça te dit de m’accompagner dans ma loge avant que tu ne partes, proposa-t-il, tu es déjà terminé ta journée je crois.

\- Oh oui, sans problème, répondit Louis en se levant. »

Le chemin jusqu’aux loges se fit en silence, ils croisèrent pas mal de monde dans les coulisses, surtout des danseurs qui commençaient à se préparer avant les deux semaines de représentation de Casse Noisette. Des tutus étaient transportés de toutes parts, des décors aussi, un metteur en scène criait des ordres à un danseur étoile qui levait les yeux au ciel. Ce dernier reconnut Harry et le salua rapidement avant que lui et Louis ne s’enferment dans la loge.

« Je pensais qu’il n’y avait personne ! s’exclama Louis en jetant la boîte à pizza dans la poubelle. J’ai cru que j’allais mourir étouffé entre des tutus !

\- Pas avec moi, ne t’inquiète pas, susurra Harry. »

Le ténor s’approcha de Louis, le faisant reculer pour venir plaquer son dos contre le mur. Leurs souffles commençaient à se mêler, ils n’entendaient même plus tout le bruit derrière la porte, il n’y avait que leur respiration saccadée et leurs lèvres. Louis avait les yeux à demis-clos, attendant avec impatience que Harry fasse le premier pas, que ce soit lui qui dépose sa bouche contre la sienne, il attendait cela depuis le premier jour où il l’avait vu chanter sur scène. Il voulait que ces lèvres qui arrivaient à sortir un son mélodieux comme celui là, viennent se poser sur lui, qu’elles le possèdent et qu’il devienne la nouvelle chanson de Harry. Ce dernier passa ses mains autour de la taille de Louis qui sentit sa peau le brûler. Mais au moment où ils n’étaient qu’à quelques petit centimètres, la porte s’ouvrit à la volée, se claquant contre le mur et ils sursautèrent, pris par surprise par la personne qui venait de rentrer.

« Tu n’imagines pas Harrrry comment… oh j’ai… interrompu un truc ? »

Bien sûr que c’était Mattia qui venait rouler le nom de Harry. Louis leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa sa veste qu’il avait laissé sur le canapé du ténor.

« Non, j’allais partir. À demain.

\- Louis… »

Il n’attendit même pas que Harry finisse, qu’il s’éclipsa en vitesse hors de la loge. Même s’ils avaient été interrompus par Mattia, le jeune Français avait les yeux pétillants et un sourire collé au visage, parce qu’il savait enfin que Harry éprouvait la même chose.


	8. Chapter 8

Dans l'opéra Bastille, tous les représentants se tenaient sur l'arrière scène, attendant les ordres du metteur en scène. Louis était dans les coulisses avec Taylor, la bouteille d'eau de Harry dans la main ainsi qu'une serviette pour l'essuyer le front sur son épaule. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un homme à tout faire. Il tenait aussi les paroles de l'opéra, qu'il apprenait en cachette le soir chez Zayn, il ne dormait plus et connaissait les répliques de Harry et de Mattia par cœur.

Ils allaient faire une répétition générale, c'est-à-dire au moins deux heures sans s'arrêter, à présenter la pièce en entier avec quelques interruptions. Ils n'avaient pas encore les costumes et allaient répéter avec quand ils retourneraient à Garnier. Ceux qui n'étaient pas présents au début de la pièce d'opéra se retirèrent dans les coulisses, Harry était le premier à rentrer en scène. Il portait un pantalon à pinces marron, une chemise avec des motifs vintage et ses vans blanches dont il ne se séparait jamais. Il était au milieu de la scène, un baryton était avec lui, une soprano et un petit groupe de chœur. 

Soudain, le metteur en scène claqua des mains et Liam Payne indiqua aux musiciens de commencer à jouer. La voix de Harry monta subitement dans la salle, faisant taire tout le monde. Louis le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, le ventre se tordant. Il chantait fort et clamait en italien qu'il était bien seul dans son château, qu'il aimerait rencontrer quelqu'un à aimer à s'en tuer. Le baryton qui était son père dans l'histoire, lui répondit qu'il organisait un bal juste pour cela, et sa mère la soprano ajouta qu'elle aimerait le voir au bras d'une jolie fille. Le chœur répétait que Harry se sentait seul, qu'il méritait l'amour. Le chœur faisait alors mine d'aider Harry à se préparer pour le bal, puis le baryton et la soprano tournèrent autour de lui en chantant tour à tour. Ensuite, Harry et le chœur se retirèrent dans les coulisses, Louis lui passa sa bouteille pour qu'il s'hydrate. Le baryton et la soprano répétaient qu'ils voulaient une belle succession à leur trône. 

Vint alors les danseurs qui se mirent à tournoyer autour d'eux, annonçant le début du bal. Harry revint sur scène, et se mit à danser avec une jeune danseuse. La musique était plus entraînante, Liam était très concentré, il fronçait les sourcils et se pinçait les lèvres. La musique commença à devenir de plus en plus lente, les danseurs s'espaçaient, laissant de la place au milieu pour Harry qui se mit à déambuler, les mains dans le dos, ses parents l'observant de loin. Ce fut à cet instant que Mattia fit son entrée de l'autre côté de la scène, à l'opposé des coulisses où se tenait Louis. L'Italien entra doucement, la musique était dans un tempo lent, pour donner un effet de suspension dans le temps. Harry fixait Mattia, à présent immobile, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, il n'y avait qu'eux. Depuis les gradins, les spectateurs ne verraient qu'un espace au milieu d'un attroupement de danseurs, puis leurs pupilles se focaliseraient sur Mattia et Harry, happés par leurs présences respectives. Ils s'immobilisèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre et Harry commença le premier à demander comment quelqu'un de si beau était apparu devant lui, il le comparait à une création de Dieu, à une apparition divine. Et Mattia répétait la même chose sous des expressions différentes. Ils semblaient hypnotisés, mais les danseurs se mirent à se rapprocher, la musique était un peu plus rapide et deux jeunes filles commencèrent à danser avec eux. Ils dansaient tout en se regardant et en chantant chacun son tour sur la divine beauté de l'autre. Ils dansèrent quelques minutes jusqu'à que toutes les personnes sur scène y comprit eux se retirèrent en coulisse. Harry s'essuya le front avec la serviette que Louis tenait pour lui et dût retourner chanter. Il était entouré du baryton et de la soprano qui disaient que leur fils était bien pensif. Ils étaient dans leur château après que tous les invités s'en furent aller. Puis, sur la gauche, normalement un décor montrerait que Mattia se tenait en dehors du château, marchant seul et chantant sur Harry. Tandis que Harry était assis entouré de ses parents sur la droite, il leur demanda alors qui était le beau prince qui était venu au bal. Son père lui répondit que c'était le prince de l'autre royaume et que son père s'était fait tuer. Harry resta muet et Mattia se mit à raconter l'histoire de son père tué mystérieusement par un brigand. 

Mattia et Harry se retrouvèrent alors seuls sur scène, deux danseurs classiques entrèrent sur scène avec eux, ils les représentaient. Ils dansaient sensuellement et gracieusement à côté d'eux, autour d'eux, entre eux, les frôlant à peine, tandis que les ténors continuaient à se fixer. Les danseurs incarnaient l'amour naissant qui naissait entre eux et qui prenait forme. Ils chantaient à l'unisson, se répondant majestueusement, tandis que le tempo était plus fort, entraînant et presque énervé, sec. 

"Scalda più l'amore che mille fuochi." / "L'amour réchauffe plus que mille feux."

Soudain, Mattia se mit à genoux devant Harry et ce dernier prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser. Le baiser ne dura même pas trente secondes, mais Louis tourna son visage pour ne pas en être confronté. Il déglutit et se remit à observer le spectacle. Les deux danseurs s'étaient éclipsés avant eux.

Les deux chanteurs se séparèrent enfin pour faire sortir Mattia et rentrer le père de Harry, ce dernier resta sur scène. Un face à face entre père et fils commença. C'était à ce moment là que le baryton avouait qu'il avait tué le père de Mattia par pure jalousie et pour récupérer les terres de son royaume. Harry fut pris d'accablement, il exagéra sa tristesse et sa colère, le chœur revint pour accentuer son désespoir. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, une Alto annonça que la vengeance est proche, elle représentait la voix que Harry entendit indiquant de tout raconter à Mattia. Ce qu'il fit lorsque son père fut hors de vu. Le chœur était apparu, se divisant en deux, d'un côté Harry et l'autre Mattia, quand ce dernier prévenait qu'il allait venger son père en tuant celui de Harry, le chœur derrière lui répétait ce qu'il avait chanté et vice versa quand Harry répondait. Mais le baryton, père de Harry revint sur scène, Mattia dégaina son épée et le tua devant Harry qui ne bougea pas, attendant que son géniteur s'effondrait sur le sol en poussant des répliques de douleur. Harry vint à son chevet, répétant qu'il n'avait jamais été un père aimant, mais qu'il était affecté par cette mort. Mattia disparut après un regard à Harry. La soprano apprit la mort de son mari, le peuple se réunit autour d'eux, lamentant sa mort avec eux. La mère se tourna vers son fils en le suppliant de le venger, qu'il devait tuer Mattia pour l'amour de son père, d'elle et de Dieu. L'alto refit surface, cette voix divine qui guidait Harry, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas de choix. 

Il se retrouva seul sur scène, il commença à chanter un solo qui fit remuer le bas ventre de Louis qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis le début de la répétition. Il n'avait pas de solution, il devait tuer Mattia ou alors se suicider. Il décida qu'il devait en faire part à Mattia avant toute décision. Ce dernier était encore maculé de sang de son père, Harry répétait qu'il ne voyait que ce rouge salissant son âme. Dans un dernier baiser, Mattia se tua, tombant dans les bras de Harry qui le posa au sol, le corps penché au-dessus de lui. L'alto fit son apparition et chanta que tous les amants sur Terre étaient maudits, que l'amour durait pour l'éternité mais pas dans ce monde-là, qu'il continuait au-delà. Harry pleurait, pendant que le chœur rentra encore en scène, suivit des deux danseurs. Ils répétaient la mort de Mattia et son dernier échange avec Harry. Le chœur assurait qu'ils s'aimaient, que la mort ne les séparerait pas. 

Et à pleins poumons, Harry chanta une dernière désolation, faisant trembler les décors, et donnant des frissons à chaque personne présente. Quand il atteignit la dernière note, les danseurs tombèrent dramatiquement au sol, et l'orchestre se tut. 

Dans le silence qui combla la fin de la répétition, la première personne qui applaudit, fut Louis et il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue et venir se loger dans son cou, au moment où tout le monde le joignit dans des acclamations.


End file.
